Kamen Rider Magic: the Gamer Rider
by Potterformers
Summary: inside story
1. Prologue

_**Kamen Rider Magic: the Gamer Rider;**_

 **By PotterFormers**

 **Summary:**

At the same time as Emu, Harry Potter was working for a local Hospital, (when he was 10 due to losing the Dursley's (Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Marge) in a car crash and had nowhere to go) when a new virus swept over the world and created the Bugsters. Eventual pairing: Harry/Hermione/Ginny, Ron/Draco Bashing, extreme Dumbledore Bashing. RPG class title Gashats, original weapons, Bugster O.C. that is Harry's brother, full Bugster Voldemort.

 _ **Prolog – Where it Started**_

I was 10 years old when the crash happened, the car crash that took my relatives and left me alone again, not that the Dursley: Petunia, Vernon, Marge and Dudley loved me, with all the beatings they gave me you would be hard pressed to believe they do, but they were my last living relatives after my own parents died in a car crash as well, though I have doubts on the truth of the matter and if there was a crash, then I should have died as well, as I was in the car with them. But I am getting ahead of myself, my name is to the Dursleys: Freak or Boy and to my teachers it was: Mr. Potter, however my full name is: Harry James Potter and during weekends and school holidays, I volunteer at the local hospital where I was staying after a particular bad beating, when the Dursleys died and this is where the fun started.

It came out of nowhere, an outbreak of a virus that was trying to digitize the populas, experts in Japan called it the Gamer virus and could only be combated by expert gamers, but with their specialists were busy trying to stop it at the source and that meant that my boss had to find and employ Gamers to battle the Bugsters, a bi-product of the Gamers Virus and the cure carriers. The Bugsters are creatures, created from the virus to help spread the virus further. 6 months after the outbreak started, I had gotten infected with a strain of the Gamer Virus myself, but something different spawned from the virus.

What spawned was not a Bugster, but an anti-Bugster and he made me immune to all strains of the virus, giving me the tools to combat the Bugsters and a kind of brother/partner to boot. This is where we are now, after a witch-like Bugster had spawned from a cute red haired girl, who was no more than nine years old and her parents, were using sticks to fire: balls of red light at the Bugster, but it was not doing anything.

John (My Anti-Bugster Brother) and I arrived on the seen to perform the surgery, strapping our Drivers to our waists, I held out a charcoal and forest green colored game cartridge as John raised his Gold, Red and Blue game cartridge and I yelled, "Class 1: Henshin," activating my Game as it said, " _Final Fantasy,"_ while John shouted, "Rank 1: Henshin," activating his Game with an exclaim of, " _Maverick Hunter_ ," and with a flourish, both John and I installed our games into our Drivers, both of which had said, " _Click and Load, Lets Game! Super Game! Ultra Game! Watcha name?! I'm a Kamen Rider_ ," as they both transform into their squat forms. (See Potterformers Legend for descriptions)

 **P.O.V. Change**

After transforming, the brothers charge at the Bugster and engaged in hand to hand combat. Their hits were ineffective and they were both blown back by a blast of fire, getting up John holds out his hand and calls, "Gashacon Buster," equipping a deep blue cylinder that fit over his hand like a glove. With the buster equipped, John took aim and fired seven energy bullets in rapid succession, while Harry calls, "Gashacon Eagle," to be equipped to him, the knights broadsword flying into his hand and then he dashes forward with an overhead slash.

Direct hit, when delivered his slash and dealt massive amount of damage to the Bugster, but the Bugster just regenerated the damage to heal and went on it own attack, with a sword gun hybrid fashioned from viral fluid that leaked for the now healed wound. Blocking the strike with his sword, Harry got pushed back a meter, before John fired off more shots at the Bugsters back to free Harry from the clash and Harry then went back on the offensive, cutting horizontally Harrys sword glanced off the Bugsters arm scaled sleeve.

Seeing their attacks not doing anything, Harry and John met up together at a good distance away from the Bugster and with the flick of their Drivers handle, they commanded, "Advance to/Proceed to Class 2/Rank 2," as the bulky armor of their level 1 forms shot of them in all directions, to reveal Harry in a green piped Black Magicians Robe, with a silver knights chestplate (A.N. it is more like the Level 2 form of Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Wizard form., than the Taddle Fantasy or Taddle Legacy forms of Brave) and what looks like a thieves satchel (a bag they would carry to hold stolen loot and lock picks) at his waist, while John had the appearance of the evolved blue bomber himself: Megaman X. With the level up, Harry and John easily evaded the burst of what appeared to magic from the Witch Bugster, before John summoned an upgraded version of the Gashacon Buster: the Gashacon X Buster, while Harry converted his Gashacon Eagle into it Bow mode and cocked back the energy string.

With the string cocked back, the Gashacon Eagle began to materialize an arrow of green energy, the light from it getting brighter and brighter as he keeps it cocked, before Harry let the arrow fly, which drill itself threw the chest of the Bugster and was then driven threw it's back by a pinpoint shot from John's X Buster. The wound was healing, but it gave the Riders time activate their finishing moves and they both delivered a flying spinning heel kick to the Bugster, finishing it off.

 **Potterformers Legend:**

The Level 1 forms a the same as Ex-Aids level 1 form, but Harry's rider face looks like a combo of: a knights helmet, wizards hat and a hunters/thieves hood, while Johns looks like a white armored Megaman.

 **Kamen Rider Bios**

Kamen Rider Magic

Name: Harry James Potter.

Video Game Skills: Fantasy Roll Playing Games, Sandbox games, Bike and Skateboard games, TCG video games, Poker and Black Jack skills, side scroll and platforming games.

Gashats Used: Final Fantasy.

Gashats Owned so far: Final Fantasy, Phoenix Strafe, Tony Hawk Skateboarding, Dragon Knight Hunter Z, Yu-Gi-Oh legacy of the Duelist and Pokemon TCG online.

Weapons: Gashacon Eagle, Gashacon Crane, Gashacon Wolf and Gashacon Summoner.

Kamen Rider Gunner

Name: John Charlus Potter.

Video Game Skill: : Fantasy Roll Playing Games, Sandbox games, Bike and Skateboard games, TCG video games, Poker and Black Jack skills, side scroll and platforming games.

Gashats Used: Maverick Hunters.

Gashats Owned so far: Maverick Hunters, Guts Smasher (Based on the Gutsman Power up), Torch tower (base on the Torchman power up), Shuriken Shadows (Shadowman) and Dragon Knight Hunter Z

Weapons: Gashacon Buster, Gashacon Z Buster and Gashacon Elemental cannon.


	2. Recovery and a letter from no one

_**Chapter 1-Recovery and a letter from no one**_

After winning the battle, Harry calls for a stretcher and with the help of John, Harry loaded the red haired girl in the Ambulance they came in and then turned to girls family saying, "Which one of you will ride with us to the hospital?" directing to her parents. The parents looked at each other, puzzled and in awe, while the 4 kids looked like they were bursting with questions, until their mother step forward and said, "I'll rider with you and my daughter!" before heading off with John and left Harry with the remaining family, as then said, "We will meet you at London Medical Center," and followed behind his brother.

An ambulance rider later, and the girl now identified as Ginny Weasley, was now being wheeled into a hospital room, where she was then moved from the stretcher to a the bed and this was when a female doctor came in, to check over Ginny and determined, "Initial Bugster infection, cured and she is in need of rest," before turning to Harry and said, "Intern Potter, how heading down to the kitchens and cook something up for her when she wakes up?" Harry simply nods and ignoring the shocked look of the girls mother, Harry head out of the room and towards the kitchen, leaving his brother and the doctor to explain the creature and virus.

After Harry left, red and blue energy flowed from the doctor and formed into another human form, this was the Human Bugster Pallad, showing that the doctor was Emu Hojo, a specialist in the Bugster and the Gamer Virus, as well as mentor to Harry and John, as he transferred to London to help with the outbreak. Once fully formed, Pallad looks at Emu and says, "Emu, I know you dislike what the Dursley forced upon him when they lived Harry, but with the work he does as a Kamen Rider, he needs something to be able to unwind and cooking and cleaning helps with that, don't get me wrong I hate it as much as you do and even _Graphite_ (he adds sadly)would hate it, but he needs the norm of such homesteads to keep him from going insane," when Pallad saw Emu's face, "I know Pallad, I know," Emu starts and then says, "But I just wish his could be a normal 10 year old with the only problems he faces is whether he failed a test or not," before turning to Ginny Weasley's mother and explains what had happened.

Hours later, the explanations finished with Harry pushing a serving cart, looking at a now awake Ginny Weasley, who was staring at him with very red ears and thinking, ' _Who is he? He's cute,_ ' Oblivious to the thoughts of the girl, Harry placed the first dish of the table and lifted the cover, to reveal a plate with a mound of pasta, chicken and mushrooms, in a creamy white sauce garnished with bacon bits. The smells made Ginny's tummy rumble and she picked up her provided fork, eating it she tasted the delicious flavors and helped herself to another fork full.

The rest of her family showed up, by the time she had finished her lunch and her father was filled in with what happened to her, by the doctor. While John and Harry had left with Pallad earlier, due to because the formers having homework from school and Pallad was going to help them. Back in the Hospital room, Emu had then given Ginny a clean bill of health and the Weasleys went threw the release forms.

Months after Harry and John met the Weasleys, it was now school holidays and this meant that Harry and John were now looking for a secondary school (A.N. Potter is a common name in the muggle world – in this story and while Molly was shocked to hear the name Potter, she never did connected Harry to the Boy-Who-Lived, so Harry still has no idea about the wizarding world) and waiting for their birthday which they had decided to share the day. Weeks later, the Potters birthday was getting closer and closer, as the Hospital staff began to plan their surprise party.

Meanwhile at the top end of Great Britain, a manipulative man within the office the castle like school he claims the title of Headmaster to, watches as the enchanted quill wrote out the names of the new students to attend the school, when it finally gets to Harry Potter and was perturbed as the quill wrote out: [ _Harry J. Potter; Room 5, London Medical Center._ ] ' _What?_ ' he thought scared, before moving to another part of his office, not noticing the next envelops reading: [ _John C. Potter; Room 6, London Medical Center._ ] as the manipulative man then looks at his trinkets on the shelf, taking one he casts a diagnostic charm and transferred the results to a piece of parchment, the parchment read:

[ _Subject: Harry James Potter._

 _Age: 10 – 11._

 _Ward Status: 0% Power Collapsed._

 _Family: Lillian Mary Potter nee Evans (Mother Deceased), James Charlus Potter (Father Deceased), Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Aunt Deceased), Vernon Dursley (Uncle Deceased), Dudley Dursley (Cousin Deceased) and John Charlus Potter (Brother Alive)_ ] after reading the results, the man was shaken, ' _What?_ ' he thought again, this time in puzzlement and fear, the fear from the fact that Harry was not living under the house of the magic hating Dursleys (due to being dead) and the fact that Harry has a brother, when he knows that Harry had no siblings.

Later on that evening, Dumbledore decided it would be best to see with his own eyes what had happened and where he can go to fix his master plans, making a space open in his schedule three days before Harry birthday to meet with the boy, to get to the bottom of this and hopefully discover who this supposed brother is, all the while not noticing the House Elf designated to deliver the letters to the postal owls. Back in London, Harry was performing his rounds at the Hospital with John, while Pallad had gone into the underground to seek out the Bugsters that wish to live in peace and Emu was talking to his allies over a video communicator.

The next days, that morning mail was collected and the collector had found the letters to Harry and John, calling them down to the reception where they then took and read their letters:

[ _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have being accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please note the extra parchment for your equipment list and your ticket for the Hogwarts Express._

 _We await your owl by the 31_ _st_ _of June._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_]

Looking up from the letter, Harry's and John's eyes met with an understanding, all those times when they were frustrated or angry and they would exhibit powers that were not from their Rider skills. Before something they read came to them: _We await you owl_ looked outside and from the front window they saw an owl in the Tree across the road.

Reaching behind the counter, Harry grabbed a spare bit of paper and a pen, before writing:

[ _To Pro. McGonagall,_

 _We are honored to accept your acceptance and request assistance in buying our school supplies. As well as some info on the school and magic itself._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Harry and John Potter._ ]

Before putting the letter into an envelop and headed out the front of the Hospital, where the owl had swooped in and landed in front of him, holding out its leg showing a bit of string. Tying the letter to the string, Harry then let the bird fly off in the air and back to the school.


	3. Banking

_**Chapter 2-Banking**_

In the office of Minerva McGonagall (it is a 12 hour trip to Hogwarts and the owl delivered the letters to the Potters in the morning, if the last chapter didn't say), where Pro. McGonagall had just put down the letter from the Potters in puzzlement and concern, concern for the fact that Harry the letters envelope was self addressed to the London Medical Center, ' _A Hospital_ ,' she thought and puzzlement from the letter saying that Harry has a brother, knowing that was impossible. Knowing that the request for help was in the letter, Minerva believed she would get her answers that way and after quilling off a note for Albus, she immediately left for London.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron during the lunchtime rush, McGonagall made her way out of the pub with out being notice too much and called for a Muggle cab – knowing more about the Muggle world than most wizards – save Arthur Weasley, to take her to the hospital. While at the hospital, Harry and John got an alert of another Bugster attack, and were dispatched by Emu. Back with Minerva as she enjoys the quiet drive in the cab to meet the Potters, before the cab abruptly swerves to avoid an explosion and a scaled wheel roll past, followed by an ambulance.

When Harry and John arrived on seen the Wheel Bugster was already formed and was rolling away from the scene. Returning to the ambulance as the driver took off in hot pursuit, narrowly missing a cab with a grey haired woman in the passenger seat. While in pursuit, the wheel Bugster shown it was too fast for the ambulance, so Harry went over to the special Gashat port, drew out a Gashat, activated the Gashat with the announcement of, "Pole Position," from the Gashat and then Harry installed the Gashat, then with the announcement of the theme song of the Pole Position cartoon, the ambulance reconfigured to a more race car like form and rocketed pass the wheel.

After they passed the wheel, Harry and John performed their 2nd level Henshins and prepared for battle. The battle was short with their Level 2 forms having the superior mobility and with that the Potters were victorious, meaning that they were finished with the mission and back at the hospital, in 10 minutes of mission start. Entering the Hospital, they were met with the elderly woman they saw in the taxi they passed following the wheel.

 _Time reverse 5 minutes:_

The cab had just dropped off Minerva and the driver received his fair, before leaving to another job. Once the cab left, Minerva had then walk threw the front door (which opened automatically) and headed for the reception desk, where a young lady was typing away at the computer, before looking up and asked, "May I help madam," in a polite tone, thinking in approval Minerva then requested, "Excuse young lady, is a Mr. Harry Potter here? I am from Hogwarts!" just as politely and to her question, her answer was, "I am afraid that Intern H. Potter is on a callout with intern J. Potter madam," looking apologetic, "but if you are willing to wait, I am sure they won't be long," she adds as an after thought.

Deciding to wait, Minerva then headed for the hospital sitting area and picked up a magazine of interior decorating (it was an IKEA mag) and read a few articles to get a better picture of what is in on decorating, thinking it was time to modernize her office and found an article showing a mahogany office desk, with a built-in filing cabinet, extended area for a computer or something and a wood matching swivel chair (the wood texture and color are on the seat and back rest), before thinking, ' _This would look good in my office and the price is right,_ ' adding the last part when she saw the price was: [500£] which was a mark down from: [2000£] due to being last years model, but still popular. Continuing to look threw the mag Minerva found a sofa in matching wood, with red and yellow cushions for [600£] before she finished the mag and picked up a new one.

Minerva had just gotten a ¼ of the way threw the second mag, when the receptionist called her over saying, "Ma'am Intern H. Potter and Intern J. Potter have returned and have notified of your presents," from over the counter in a polite tone. With that announcement, 30 minutes later the sound of footsteps and idle chatter herald the arrival of 2 identical young boys, wearing white lab-style coats, that were modded to fit their younger ages and hanging from their necks were modified stethoscopes, under their coats they wore a crisp muggle suit and tie, all in all they looked – to Minerva, very well mannered and polite.\

 **Back to Harry and Johns POV:**

"Madam McGonagall is it?" said Harry, at her surprised nod Harry then said, "You our letter then?" his answer was, "Yes Mr. Potter? I did," looking at the green eyed boy first spoke, before looking at the aquamarine eyed boy and asked, "You must be John Potter?" at his nod, Minerva then asked, "How? I know that James and Lily never had a second child," the last part of her statement caused some surprise for the Potters and John then replied, "The circumstances are difficult to explain, but know that I am of Potter blood and name," she nods and at Harry's directions she follows them to an office, where they explained everything.

 _Time skip past the explanation:_

After a thorough breakdown of what was happened, with the Potter's not leaving out any details, as well as the fate of the Dursleys and how the orphanage was to full and getting their jobs, before finishing with the gamer virus and Bugsters, leaving Minerva satisfied with all of her questions and then she spoke of their parents and of Hogwarts. After speaking Hogwarts, the three then decide it was time to go and purchase their school supplies.

30 minutes of travel time later, Minerva then led the Potter to an out of the way tavern, which gave them the impression that it could only by seen by: them, entering the bar the Hogwarts Professor directed them to back door of the pub and slipped into the back alley. Once in the back alley, McGonagall open the passage way to a large market place and said, "Harry, John this Diagon Alley the wizard equivalent of a shopping center," gesturing to the cobblestone paths, before she point to a bleach white building and said, "That white building is Gringotts the Wizarding bank and our first stop," before encouraging the two to walk towards the bank.

On the way to the bank, Harry and John glanced around wishing they had several extra eyes, just so they didn't have to need a Cyropractor to look at everything. After a while, as the crowd began to get thicker as the bank got closer and once they got in front of the bank, they went in and queued with the first Goblin. Waiting in line had not taken long and the 3 were called to the counter, this was where Pro. McGonagall requested, "Mister Harry Potter wishes to see his account manager," looking up from his work, the goblin teller said, "Of course Lady McGonagall, I'll have Griphook escort you to Account Manager Odinbeard," before standing and shouting, "GRIPHOOK," as a new goblin arrived and had a conversation with the teller.

A little later, Griphook had the 3 follow him to Odinbeards office, where they were let in and the suited Goblin in the office, was told of the phenomenon that led to John birth and acceptance as Harry's brother, before Odinbeard then drew out his file of titled: [Potter Ledger] in platinum lettering. Reading threw the ledger, Odinbeard retrieved the lodged copy of the Last will and testament of James and Lily Potter, the contents of which said:  
[I James Andrew Potter and I Lily Maria Potter of sound mind and soul, leave the following items to:

Remus John Lupin: we leave with the sum of; 1,000,000 galleons to do with as you wish and my selection of Dragonhide jackets.

Sirius Orion Black: We leave you with the sum of: 1,000,000 galleons to do with as you wish and custody of your Godson Harry James Potter.

Peter Anthony Pettigrew: You don't get anything you traitorous slime, you were our secret keeper and you've betrayed our trust, DIE FOR ALL WE CARE.

Alice Susan Longbottom: We leave you with a sum of: 1,000,000 galleons and my complete selection of the Battle Potions Series books, as well as custody of your godson if Sirius is unable to.

Francis Theodore Longbottom: We leave with the sum of: 1,000,000 galleons and my set of Battle Charms Series books.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: If you have followed threw with you vow to not interfere with the placement of our son, then you get the Golden Hall to use as a headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix meetings, in not then ROT IN HELL YOU LIAR.

Minerva Anne McGonagall: We leave with the sum of: 1,000,000 galleons and my set of Battle Transfigurations Series books.

And finally to our son: Harry James Potter, we leave you with the rest of the Potter estate and if you are not in the custody of your godparents then we give you your emancipation when turn 11.]

After the will was read Minerva said, "Oh Albus what have you done?" before narrowing her eyes and said, "What? Mr. Pettigrew was the secret keeper? How? Wasn't Sirius Black the secret keeper?" to the Goblin, to which the Goblin more grimly than normal nodded and said, "It would seem so, Lady McGonagall!" before sending summons for the head of the Department of Law Enforcement. While waiting for the arrival of Madam Bones, Odinbeard suggests, "Let us see what Harry and John are entitled to now they have signed their emancipation papers," observing the signature given by the Potter Brothers and with a nod, they did just that.

Retrieving and opening the file that states: Assets: Odinbeard read out:  
[Potter Family Fortune:

Harry Potter Trust Vault: 1000 Galleons, 500 sickles and 250 nuts.

Potter Family Vault: 9,999,990 Galleons, 88,880 sickles and 7,770 nuts.

Peverelle Family Vault: 1,000,000,000 Galleons, 100,000,000 sickles and 10,000,000 nuts.

Hogwarts House Vault (Gryffindor {Paternal}): 1,000,000,000 Galleons, 100,000,000 sickles and 10,000,000 nuts.

Hogwarts House Vault (Slytherin {by Conquest}): 1,000,000,000 Galleons, 100,000,000 sickles and 10,000,000 nuts.

Hogwarts House Vault (Ravenclaw {Maternal}):1,000,000,000 Galleons, 100,000,000 sickles and 10,000,000 nuts.]

After giving the boys a quick rough estimate of the amounts in British Pounds, the Potters were shocked stiff and they stayed that way until a new person entered the room with a cute cherry-red haired girl. After the shock had worn off they were introduced to the cute girl, who said, "Hi Harry, John my name is Susan Bones," in shy voice.

 _ **Potterformers Legend:**_

In this story as well, I am having so muggleborns are wizards and witches that are form magical lines that had been squibbed out, but still able to claim a purebloods inheritance, though that is only in the eyes of Goblins and a few Muggleborn supporters (Dumbledore only makes it seem as if he supports it) also I am not going to do that battle a Bugster every chapter, as this is a story of Harry and John going threw Hogwarts.

 _ **Potterformers Poll:**_

I'd like to have my readers' opinion on whether or not I should give Harry a custom wand and if I do what will, it be made from? If I do the custom route, I will be saying that the Holy with Phoenix Tail feather is a close match, due to remnants of Voldemorts Horcrux in his scar.


	4. The Truth and Magical Shopping

_**Chapter 3- The Truth and Magical Shopping**_

After their greetings, Harry, John and Susan sat off in the corner of the office, while Amelia Bones (who had introduced herself after Susan did) was debriefed on the contents of the last will of the Potters and she was shocked, angry and annoyed, with a lot of those feelings directed towards Dumbledore, whom they discovered had attempted to permanently seal the will from being read, but that was impossible as along as at least one Potter was alive then it would always unseal when the wills recipients request to view it. As the officials collected the information for Sirius Black's release, outside of London in the school of Hogwarts, the Headmaster got an alert from another one of the Potter family instruments, this one was for maintaining watch over the seal on James and Lily Potters Last Will and it went unheard by any human, but it was heard by a lone bird which looks like he had seen better days, before it burned up and was turned to ashes, leaving nothing more than a hatchling in it place.

(A.N. I am having it so a phoenix will experience more burning days when their bonded human has become corrupt, and the more often burning days are to cleanse themselves of the corrupting that leaks threw the bond, but when revived from the ashes their feathery coat is a lot less lighter than before.)

Back to London, where Amelia had just finished collecting the evidence that was needed and with the request of, "Minerva could you help Susan buy her supplies? I need to begin dealing with this before Dumbledore catches wind," her answer was, "Of course Amelia, it will Harry and John a friend before school starts," before Amelia took her leave, with a goodbye to Susan and promise to be safe. Hours later, the Potter simple decided to purchase a pair of vault link pouches over heading to the vault, to get their purchases today and inspect the vaults at a later date.

Out on the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, the 3 students and 1 Professor chose to get their trunks first and headed to the store: Tims Trunks, which held the tag line of: Storage for your needs, be it super great or very small, after a looked at the catalogues, the Potters both settle on a 6 compartment trunk, made of ebony wood and platinum trim, equipped with: Feather weight charms, internal space extension charms, security charms, shrinking charms and kick open feature charms, each compartment was blank save one which had an actuated shelves that rose from it for books and potions ingredients.

After the Potters had found their trunks, Susan had found hers: a Tasmanian Oak 3 compartment trunk with a gunmetal trim and equipped one compartment with bookshelf and potion storage, before they headed for their robes. Their next stop was Madam Malkins, for their robes and both the Potters at the suggestion of Susan, got a full set of: Casual, School and Formal robes, in the shop their met a Bushy haired young girl who was getting pinned and fitted into her own robes, while waiting they talked with the girl and found out her name was: Hermione Granger and she was a muggleborn, a witch born of non-magical (muggles) parents, who were also with her along with a tiny man Professor McGonagall indentified as: Professor Flitwick the Charms Potions and Professional Duel Master.

Getting outfitted with robes very little time and with the joint effort of Professor Flitwick, who suggested the boy get dueling robes as well, before they then head for the apothecary with Hermione, her parents and Professor Flitwick, where they purchase standard first year potion kit and then to the Cakes Cauldrons to buy their cauldrons and stirring sticks. While back in Hogwarts: Headmasters office, the door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore, whom was looking haggard and tired, weary too as he had just got back from a meeting with the International Confederation of Magic, in the attempt to reactivate the Triwizard Tournament and was unsuccessful, due to the negative political affects that are caused by the death counts of the tournament.

As Dumbledore entered his office slowly and sleepily, he begins to make his way to his sleeping quarters, not even noticing the ashes of his monitoring equipment and collapsed on his bed, barely registering the moanful chirp from Fawkes. Several minutes later in London, after the future students had just finished picking up their course books and some branch material, to help them understand their schoolwork, as they then enter the shop to now buy their wands.

Entering the shop called: Olivanders, the group was greeted with the elderly face of Titanus Olivander the 12th generation of Olivanders whom had taken up the study of wand lore, electing to go first Susan Bones had gone threw testing 9 different wands, before a 10 inch blackwood and Unicorn tail hair wand, produce and eruption of: Blue and Gold sparks, then keeping with the theme of: Ladies first, Hermione was the next in line and on her 3rd try wand made of 10¾ inch Vinewood and dragon heartstring shot out: Red and Silver sparks and now it was Harry's turn, as he tries 30 different wand, but only getting a slight reaction from an 11 inch Holly and phoenix tail feather wand, but only just and this was where Olivanders limit was, because if a student fails to have a reaction in 30 different tries, that means that Olivander will have to make a custom wand for the wizard/witch.

Expecting the same results with: John, Olivander forgoes the testing process and leads them to the back of his shop, where several cuts of wood were arranged on shelves in one corner, as cabinets of baubles' and trinkets lined the opposite wall. Once Olivander took his seat at a work bench where the shelves and cabinets, he turned to the Potters and said, "Alright boys, I want you to look in the cabinets and see if you feel a pull on your magical core," doing so Harry and John searched threw the cabinets, trying to feel the pull Olivander was speaking of.

Not even an hour after they started, but longer than half an hour, Harry felt a pull on his magic and it led him to a cabinet full of different kinds of feathers, opening the cabinet door, three feathers seem to come alive and jump in to his hand, the first was gold in color, with black tips, second to come to his hand was silver with a tip of ice blue and the third and final feather was a gold tipped fire red. After Harry had felt his pull, John then felt a pull as well and it was also to the same cabinet as Harry's, where a silver tipped black feather flew into his hand, followed by a Gold tipped Silver feather and a blue tipped yellow feather.

Once they had collected the feathers, they then gave them to Olivander, as he then moved to the shelves of wood and tossed the feathers in the air. While in the air, the feathers seem to magnetically attract themselves to three different types of wood, with Harrys falling on to: Holly, Elder and Yew, while John feather were attached to: Ebony, jarrah and Redwood. Upon seeing this, Olivander then collected the wood and said, "Very good, I'll have your wands finished by: 6:00 pm come back then and they'll be ready," and with that they led the remaining group outside and headed to the Leaky Cauldron, for dinner as the shopping trip took longer than expected and they had an hour before needing to pick Harry and John wands.

(A.N #2. Since no one is giving me a vote on what wand Harry should have, I decided to just do my own thing a give Harry and John 3 custom wands.)

For dinner, Harry and John had a meal of: Sausages, veggies and gravy, while washing it down with a butterbeer, while Susan had a chicken and salad, and washed that down with a butterbeer also, as the adults had their own meal with a glass of Oak matured mead or Firewhiskey, the later of which had the drinker politely (as possible) burping. Before they then headed for the pet shop where once they entered the shop, Harry and John felt another pull, before 2 balls of colored fire appeared above their heads, silvery-white for Harry and charcoal Black for John.

As the flames subsided, to show that they were oddly an undiscovered breed of Phoenix, the white one looked like a snowy owl and the black one had the resemblance of a raven. Once the flames were fully gone the birds then landed on Harry and John heads, staying there for a while as both they and the Potters glowed, syncing their magic with each other. While their magic was syncing up the store manager came out and saw the event, before sighing with relief.

Another couple of minutes later, Susan and Hermione found themselves 2 cute little kittens, with the one Hermione found already named: Crookshanks (yeah I am de-aging the real Crookshanks) while Susan's had not and then with their purchases made, the group then returned to Olivanders and picked the Potters 3 wands, with a set of wand holsters. A few hours later, in Dumbledore bed chambers, Dumbledore was awoken by a squeaky voice stating, "Master Dumby-dore sir, you must eat and you have a letter," which was owned by a bat eared creature who had a serving tray full of food, hovering beside him and a letter in his outstretched hand.

Glowering slightly at the miss-pronunciation of his name, Dumbledore took the letter and dismissed the creature, as it then left with a small pop. Thinking the letter was from his pawn: Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore opened the letter and found that the letter was from: Titanus Olivander, who he had asked to give the results of the wand test regarding Harry, to him. Reading the letter, Dumbledore became increasingly worried, angry and fearful, ' _What? Tom's brother wand was not compatible? That can not be right! Where is Harry's connection?_ ' he thought once he was finished, before asking, ' _Was I wrong? No! I specifically set that night up to establish that connection, not even occumancy_ (Spell?) _could block it,_ " in thought and reference to the death of: James and Lily Potter.

(A.N. yeah Dumbledore was not trying to protect the Potter but get James and Lily out of the way to control Harry and set up the Horcrux in Harry scar.)

Back in Diagon Alley, where the Potters had just gotten their wands with: 11 inch Holly with Thunderbird tail feather, 11.75 inches of Elder with Anka tail feather and 11.5 inches of Yew with Golden Firebird (rare breed of Phoenix) going to Harry and as John received the: 11 inches of Ebony with midnight Phoenix tail feather, 11.75 inches of Jarrah with Golden tail Thunderbird tail feather and 11.5 inches of Redwood with Anka tail feather. Once the boys gasped their wands for the first time, instinct took over and a brilliant flash of light flooded over them, before it subsided and the boys were no longer welding wands but each Boy was holding a staff bearing the appearance of a bird in flight, before another flash and the wands were back.

A little later on, the Potters, Grangers and Susan were now finished with their shopping and after retrieving a portkey from the goblin, Harry and John bid farewell to the Professors and their shopping compatriots, before getting whisked away from the Alley to their true home.


	5. Meeting the Parents, sort of

_**Chapter 4-Meeting the Parents, sort of**_

Exiting for the rainbow of colors, Harry and John landed ninja like at the steps of the entrance hall of a large manor, which was decorated with: Animated animal print wallpaper, glowing crystal torch sconces, several wall mounted weapon racks and various dark wood tables, most of with were sporting a fern or large bonsai. As the Potter got to their feet, their trunks had thudded to the ground, causing an awful racket and summoned some investigators.

These investigators were: small creatures with bat like ears and wearing various states of tattered linen, as the creatures looked around, they saw the Potters and one demanded, "Who are you and how did get here?" in a squeaky male voice, though feeling a connection to them that it he could not explain. Hearing the demands, Harry answers, "I am Harry Potter, this is my brother John Potter and we got here via this portkey," as he showed the rustic shaped key and wait happened next was weird.

After hours of conversation later, Harry and John were well and truly tired now, so with a quick direction from the creatures, that introduced themselves as: House Elves, a species of magical butlers who survive by bonding to a wizarding family, they were shown to their rooms and hit the land of nod. Meanwhile in the Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones was putting the finishing touches on to the evidence, for Sirius Black long awaited trial and checked it over to ensure there were no loop holes, ready for the next meeting of the Wizengamot.

In the castle-school of Hogwarts, the Headmaster was going threw the registrar marking off who was attending and who was not attending, looking for the perfect candidate to befriend the Potter and spy on them for him. As he read the students profile, 1 name stood out from the rest: Ronald Weasley, the 6th child in a family of seven and person after his own heart: greedy, easily prone to jealousy and power hungry, but before you ask, 'How does Dumbledore get that from a profile? Haven't got a clue, but he does so run with it.' Now with his choice made, Dumbledore begins to plan a way of secretly meeting with Ron Weasley.

The next morning, the Potters awake to breakfast in bed, served by the House Elves known as: Pinky and Perky, after they enjoyed their breakfast, the Potters then got ready for their days work at the Hospital, though their shift does not start until the afternoon, this left them time to explore. Roaming around the mansion, the Potters found several interesting rooms like: a Potions Lab, dueling chambers and a library, but what really caught their attention was: a large hall filled with Portraits of people that looked like them, with a red haired woman standing at their sides. Then without warning, the painting close to them spoke up, "Harry?" in a tearfully female voice, that was followed by a male voice asking, "Who are you?" which was directed to John more than Harry.

The Potters turned towards the voice and Harry became emotional as he saw a familiar pair of emerald green eyes looking at them from besides a hazel eyed version of himself and said, "Mum, Dad?" with tears, Harry's question was answered with a nod from his mother, but his father was still being hostel towards John, so Harry explained who he was and the confrontating look on his fathers face turned to awe, as he took in the story and once finished, John was accepted by: James Potter and Lily Potter. After being accepted, Harry and John continued their story and explained how Harry was dumped at the Dursleys, their death and the new strain of the Gamer Virus had swept threw London, all threw out James and Lily listened in awe, though Lily also had a grimace not wanting Harry or John to fight in such conditions, though they weren't the only ones as the others paintings had came alive and heard the story.

By the end of the story, the Potter Boys got around of applause and cheers (cheers mainly from the men), before they got down to talking about random things like: their family's school years, jobs, the war with Voldemort and finally where their grave markers were. Hours of talking went by, before a house elf came and informed the Potters of Lunch being ready, so with that the elf then led the way to the dinner room, where a large spread of food was out and after taking their seats, the boys dug in, while the painted Potter family (who moved to a larger linked picture frame) watched in amusement as the boys politely went to town on their lunch, eating as much as they could handle.

After lunch it was time for their shifts to start, so with a good bye to the family, Harry and John dissolved into particles of data, before the particles reassembled them at the Hospital. As the Potters worked, Amelia had just finished handing out her report on Sirius Black, to the seated members of the Wizengamot court (Bar Dumbledore whose status as Chief wizard means that he has to be remained unaware until the time was right) ready for them to read before the meeting at 10:00 pm that night.

The Potters shift finished at 9:00 pm and was now at home, changing from their work clothes to their formal robes, before having dinner and waiting for the arrival of Amelia to escort them to the court rooms. Amelia appeared in a flash of green fire from the fireplace in the sitting room, greeting her formally the Potters and Amelia then set to work in moving the boys to Ministry.

In the office of the Head of Law Enforcement, 3 people exited gracefully out of the fireplace and when they stood up, it was shown that they were: Harry James Potter, John Charlus Potter and Amelia Susan Bones, and from the Office, Amelia escorted the boys to the courtrooms on the sub-basement floors. In the courtroom, Harry and John were directed to sit in the visitors/witness section, due to being not old enough regardless of their status as emancipated wizards.

10 to 10 at night and the courtroom, began filling up with the many heads of house, while they were filing in they took note of and ignored the presents of: Harry and John. Once the court was all seated, Chief Wizard Dumbledore took his seat and got the shock of his life, not realizing that there were to people in the witness box and then he almost had a heart attack when he saw the emerald greens of one of the 2 boys, signifying that the boys were Harry and John Potter. Dumbledore was thinking of why Harry was here when he was not meant to know of the wizarding world yet, when the Head of Law Enforcement: Madam Amelia Susan Bones stood up and addressed, "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I have discovered an important piece of injustice yesterday, evidence of this injustice was found in the recently unsealed Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, which as member of law enforcement, I had to investigate," to the crowd, as Dumbledore knowing where this is going: Paled greatly, as he remembers the ashy remains of his seal monitor, but was unnoticed by the others as they try to make sense of what Amelia was saying, when Amelia then forged on stating, "The Will of the Potters, stated that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper of the Potters location and he was the one to betray them, not Sirius Black like: Chief Wizard Dumbledore had us believe," while now staring at the ghostly face of Dumbledore, along with the rest of the court (bar a few dark wizards and those who will benefit from Blacks incarceration).

With Dumbledores face a ghost white, Amelia continued on with the her address, showing her memory of her interview with Sirius Black and the memory of that day when Sirius confronted Peter Pettigrew, showing that Pettigrew had been the one to blow up the street and murdered those muggles, before calling out, "Do the Wizengamot find Sirius Orion Black guilty of being a Death Eater?" which was responded with a vote of: No, before Amelia then asked, "Do the Wizengamot find Sirius Orion Black guilty of the murder of Peter Pettigrew?" which was also a no vote and finally she asks, "Do the Wizengamot find Sirius Orion Black guilty of felony murder of: James and Lily Potter?" this time the answer was still no, but their were a few including Dumbledore who voted: Yes (mainly due to his plans for Harry).

With the majority vote of innocence, Dumbledore was force to rule the charge as such and free Sirius Black from his imprisonment, as well as the authorization of: 100,000,000 Galleons to be paid out of his own account as compensation, as the instigator of the injustice. With the injustice rectified, the Wizengamot then welcomed the newly freed Sirius Black back into the court and his family seat, removing the honorary user: Delores Jane Umbridge, who had not gone quietly at all, and threaten to report their injustice to the Minister, but the minister could only attend emergency called meetings, as it could concern the Minister and therefore the threat is mute.

When Sirius was back in his seat, Amelia yet again took a stand, with a now transparent Dumbledore swearing, ' _Fucking hell! What is it now?_ ' under his breath, then he cursed again as she spoke, "Lords and Ladies of Wizengamot, due to the rights of emancipation, we are also welcoming back the seat of Lord Potter, which will be a shared responsibility of Lord Harry James Potter and his twin Brother Lord John Charlus Potter," causing those who new Lily to only have one child to snap their heads to where: Harry and John sat, before they moved to the center of the room and swore a magical oath, " **We the Lords of Potter, pledge our voice of: Courage, our words of: Power and our belief of: Justice, to honoring the world of: magic and muggle, lead it's people threw any dark times** ," together, as wind and magic spiraled around the duo, sealing their agreement to their magic.

1 hour later, with the oath made, Harry and John made their way to their seats and allowed the meeting to continue on.


	6. A Grave visit, parental Revival

_**Chapter 5-A Grave visit, parental Revival**_

After being sworn in, the Wizengamot continued to the view of a new law, which was written by: Arthur Weasley which was for the protection and restriction of artifacts dubbed as: Muggle artifacts being used as Portkeys or ways of cursing a muggle family. It was a good law, but there were several members of the council that felt that the law was not needed or desire, still it was approved and that meant that the worlds will stay separated.

Hours later, the court was dismissed and Amelia told Dumbledore that she needed to talk to him about the injustice he allowed to happen, so as the Lords, Ladies and Scions leaving, Amelia immediately ripped into Dumbledore and demanded an answer for his crimes, but he stayed quiet not offering anything and confirming his guilt, all the while Dumbledore furiously thinking, ' _I do not need to justify the greater good to you or anyone else you bitch._ '

While at Potter manor, the owners of the estate pinballed out of the fireplace at high speed, into a sofa parked on the wall opposing the fireplace and then prepared for dinner. As they had the next day off, that night Harry and John went threw their subjects books, reading a bit of their studies to get a handle on the core of each subject and found that they we're really interested in the subjects of: Potions making and Defence Against the Dark Arts, both of which have a basis of what they do for the Hospital, in the range of Healing and fighting dark creatures. Another few hours later, Harry and John felt it was time to go to bed and headed for their rooms, from the library – passing a complaining James Potter along the way.

The next morning (mainly due to habit) Harry and John woke up at the crack of dawn and got ready for their day. After getting ready in their civilian doctors clothes – minus the coats, Harry and John headed for the kitchens, where they made: Breakfast Wraps, hash browns and fruit salad, served with a large picture of Apple Juice. After breakfast, both Harry and John did their own thing in their room – mainly: Re-decorating, before they met back in the entrance hall.

In the entrance, Harry and John then set their security system, before they both dissolved into data and then left the manor at the speed of light. Now in the school of Hogwarts where in the his office, a Furious Dumbledore was pacing back and forth thinking, ' _What the fuck happened to my seals, my backups and now with the freed Sirius my control of the Potter fortune is gone, along with the boy and his false brother,'_ while carving a trench, before the alarms he set on the graves of Lily and James Potter went off, effectively telling him that some one was pillaging their graves (A.N. Dumbledore placed these charms to assure his minions that the copses of their loved ones would not be use against the light [not that he truly cares though]) but Dumbledore ignores them for now.

However the reason the alarms went off, were because when Harry and John reached there parents grave in Godric Hollow, millions upon millions of orange scale like particles burst out of the ground infront of the grave markers for James Andrews Potter and Lily Maria Potter. The particles then began to collect and form into 2 figures, the first one took the form of a big game hunter with light weight leather armor and a bow shaped like Deer antlers, while the second one looked like a librarian in magician robes with a deer motifed staff and a runed hood.

Knowing that these creatures were a pair of Bugsters, the Rider pair equipped their drivers and activated their gashats, which cried out, " _Final Fantasy_ ," and " _Phoenix Strafe_ ," from Harrys and a, " _Maverick Hunters,_ " and " _Guts Smasher,_ " from Johns, before saying at the same time, "Rank/Class 3, Henshin," transforming into their Level. 2 forms with extra armaments a: wingpack, sword and gunbai weapons for Harry, as John looked like a Megaman X version of Megaman Battle Networks Heat Guts style with two large fists. After their transformations, the 2 brothers then pick out an opponent and selected their stages.

As John bought the Magical Librarian into a steelworks industry setting, Harry brought the hunter into a medieval castle, where the hunter Bugster disappeared into the shadows, where the knight became the prey and put Harry on edge. Stalking threw his castle stage, Harry was constantly on guard and watching for even the slightest movement, when suddenly a flicker caught his eye and which a slight gesture, Harry move his Gunbai and created a wall of wind, which caught and thrown off a launched arrow, aimed at his back and sent a wave of energy back at the source, with a slash of his sword.

Back in the real world, Sirius Black was now free and the first port of call was Harry, so he made his way to the floo and shouted, "Potter Manor," as he then vanishes in a cloud of green fire, arriving at Potter manor with a slow motion trip and had a couple of portraits laughing their asses off. Once the laughter died down, a familiar voice reach Sirius' ear, "Padfoot my friend, I forgot that always happens with you," causing his to turn towards the sound and find his friends: James and Lily in a full body painting, with Lily still sniggering slightly, before she herself calms down and asks, "Hello Sirius, we sorry for what happened," but Sirius said, "Lily you have nothing to be sorry for, we had no way of knowing that Peter would betray us," while looking around expecting to see Harry and his 'brother' show up after hearing the laughter, but seeing this James said, "Their not here mate, their visiting our graves," sadly, which had also sadden Sirius and after deciding to wait for them, both Sirius and James got themselves caught up in a conversation that left them distracted for hours, not even the arrive of the Potters bought their focus back.

In the game world, Harry and John had just finished their battles with the Bugsters, when 2 gashats dropped to the ground, where the Bugsters fell and when they picked them up they felt something, looking at each other John said, "Harry you don't think?" but Harry nodded and they activated the gashats, which cried, " _Marauder Hunter,_ " and " _Arcanes Library_ ," before placing them in the Drivers, but nothing happened, they then did again and the same result occurred.

Knowing what that meant, Harry and John jumped into the games display screens, before jumping out hours later with a passenger, wearing a rider belt. The 2 new people looked like the Late James and Lily Potter.


	7. Trip on the train

_**Chapter 6-Trip on the train**_

When the Potters appeared in the manor, Sirius and the Portrait Potters got the shock of their lives, when the living James said, "Now Padfoot we agreed that we would never speak of that again," making the Black Marauder jump and spin around, as the Portrait Potters eyes gazed into the faces of those believed to be dead. After getting over the jump scare, Sirius immediately pulled his wand and demanded, "Who are you?" as he aimed for James' chest.

It took them a while to get Sirius to lower his wand and believe what they were saying, before Sirius then engulfed them in a hug and exclaiming, "Your Alive?" not really caring or understanding how they were bought back to life. After another hour of chatting, mostly to introduce Harry and John to Sirius, it was then time to get ready for tea and the Potters invited Sirius to dine with them, before went to bed (Sirius sleeping his old school days bedroom) with plans to find and reconcile with Remus Moony Lupin.

 _Hebdomadam praeteritam:_

It has been a week since the return of: James and Lily, with their return making the front page of the Daily Prophet and caused the wizarding world to go into a state of panic, with a large portion of the pureblooded families (with Dumbledore surprisingly supporting it) demanding the death of all the muggles, in order to keep the wizarding population safe from the Bugster infection, not realizing that the virus can also infect magicals as well. The demands were shot down and out voted, due to James, Harry and John voting for the seats of: Potter, Perevelle and ¾ Hogwarts, making it a one horse race even when Dumbledore voted as the chief wizard.

Also during that week, Remus Lupin also showed up on the Potters door step and cuffed the back of Sirius' head for lying to him, before meeting both: Harry and John, who explained how James and Lily were bought back to life and not only was he grateful he had understood to the everything. After being brought up to speed, including the injustice committed by: Dumbledore, Remus was pissed off so much that the wolf somehow took over, transformed him and it took the effort of: Lily, James, Harry and John henshinning in their rider forms to calm him down.

Finally when Remus was calm, amiss the battle ground a Gashat appeared, which was with a black and red item that Harry and John identified as a Buggle Driver. Returning to normal, Harry then walked up to the driver and the Gashat, while the others returned to their normal states and looked on, after Harry picked up the Gashat and Driver, he goes to Remus and said, "These are yours now, use them to help the victims of the Bugsters," as he handed Remus the driver and Gashat, stunned Remus just took them and examined the Gashat's design of a prowling wolf in the jungle, accompanying the text of: Marauders Moonlight Stalker, colored in: Gunmetal.

(A/N a Bugster had infected Remus, threw his Werewolf side and mutated into a Werewolf Bugster.)

After that Remus began his job at the Hospital, working along side Emu and Pallad, training to fight other Bugsters and pick up the slack for when Harry and John go to Hogwarts. While back in Hogwarts itself, Dumbledore now reeling back from his lost positions of power he used to craft the world into his own desires, as he paced back and forth, trying to think of a way to claw back his control over the wizarding world and most especially: Harry Potter, his weapon to destroy the dormant-de-powered-but rising Tom Riddle: Voldemort, but all of his plan require him to be in his positions of: Chief Wizard (which he had lost due to manipulating justice) and Supreme Mugwump (So he could keep an eye out for more weapons to use and throw away as needed), but like his control over the Potter Family: it was not happening anytime soon.

More weeks of training, reading and just being with their parents, Harry and John were now ready to head for the King Cross Train Station and the Hogwarts Express. So with their trunks packed 3 days in advance, the Potters went to bed on the last day of August, satisfied that they will be able to get to the station with all they need and everything they wanted to take with them.

The next morning the early rising Potter, were up as the beams of sunlight passed threw their bedroom curtains and hit their eyelids, before they showered and change into muggle clothing (Harry and John just wore what was underneath their doctors coats) and Lily wore tight fitting denim jeans and form hugging sleeveless muscle shirt, then Lily headed down the kitchen to start on Breakfast, knowing that would wake her husband up, as the boys cleaned up their rooms from the night befores use. Once the boys beds were made, they went down to the kitchen and found their mother setting out a high energy breakfast spread on the dinning table, where they sat at and after several more minutes: James came down in his P.J.'s and took a seat next to Harry.

Serving themselves the Potter family ate until they were full, before Lily sent her husband back to get changed and after he came back down, they were ready to head for the train. Deciding to just apparate, James and Lily took a hold of their sons and twisted on the spot, pulling their children threw a small tube and deposited themselves at the Apparation point of the King Cross.

Once they appeared, James and Lily lead the kids threw the barriers of 9 and 10, to platform 9 and ¾ where they found the train and got themselves a compartment, before returning to the platform to find that the red haired family was there also, having just arrived 10 minutes after the Potters (James took forever to find his muggle clothes) and greeted them, though Harry had gotten two hugs hello, one from Molly the other came from the girl they saved from the witch Bugster: Ginny, while being observed by a scowling eleven year old wizard and brother to Ginny: Ronald Billus Weasley.

After the meet and greet, the Weasleys then squared their supplies on the train and the three oldest brothers disappeared after saying, "Goodbye mom," with a check kiss to their mother and a, "Bye Ginerva/Gin-Gin," to Ginny, leaving the brooding Ron and bubbly Ginny to their mother, before Molly shooed Ron onto the train and said, "Goodbye Ron, don't into to much trouble," as the boy went off to hunt down a seat with Harry and John. Once on the train, Harry and John were in their compartments when Hermione and Susan showed up together, before they took their offered seats Hermione next to Harry and Susan next to John.


	8. Coming Journey

_**Chapter 7-Coming Journey**_

The journey on the Hogwarts express was sort of eventful for the Potter Riders and their friends, as after they first got going: Ron Weasley showed up asking, "Can I sit with you? Everyone else kept kicking me out," in an annoyed turn, which told the quartet, 'You were kicked out because you were talking about a subject that doesn't interest them,' but electing to be the spokesman Harry said, "Sure Ron!" offering a seat on John side of the compartment, near the door. Ron took the seat looking smug and waited for a conversation to start so he could change it to his subjects of interest.

(A.N. I know Ron is tactless, but with four people in the compartment and Ron had met the Potters already, I am having Ron wait for his moment to talk.)

After Ron had joined them, Harry and John then decided to play a game they bought for the journey, so Harry flipped up a table from underneath the window, both brothers brought out a deck of Yugioh cards and their play mats, while setting up the Ron was watching silently thinking they gonna play a game of exploding snap and was surprised when they put 2 decks on a mat which was labeled oddly with: Monster zone, Spell Zone, Field Zone, extra Deck and Pendulum zones. Once Harry and placed down their decks, they put the to fifteen cards on the Extra Deck zone, before John pulled out a coin and said, "heads or tails?" flipping the coin.

Calling in the air, Harry said, "Heads," before the coin hit the table, revealing tails, as John said, "Tails, I'll go first," as the brothers then drew five cards each and the duel was on:

Harry LP: 8000

Cards in Hand: Elemental Hero Avian, Mask Change, Form Change, Double Summon, Mask Charge.

John LP: 8000

Cards in Hand: Dinomist Stegosaur, Dinomist Eruption, Dinomist Spinos, Dinomist Pteran, Dinomist Charge.

First Turn John:

John draws a card and sees it is: Dinomist Powerload, "First I activate the field spell: Dinomist Powerload," he said, placing Powerload into the Field Spell zone, then placing Dinomist Charge onto a spell zone John said, "then I play Dinomist Charge to bring: Dinomist Brachion to my hand," before taking Dinomist Stegosaur and Dinomist Brachion, and placing in the pendulum zone saying, "Now I create the pendulum bracket to pendulum summon Dinomist Pteran and Dinomist Spinos," placing the cards on the field and finally John said, "I end my turn."

Second Turn Harry:

Drawing a card, Harry sees the card he drew was: Elemental Hero Lady Heat and says, "Okay my first move is to activate the spell double summon," placing said card into the spell/trap zone, before picking from his hand: Lady Heat and Avian, placing them in Attack mode saying, "This allows me to summon 2 monsters at once, and the ones I choose are: Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Lady Heat," then Harry places down the spell card: Mask Change informing, "Now I activate the quick spell: Mask change and use on my Lady Heat, to fusion summon Masked Hero: Goka," as he send Lady Heat to the grave and retrieves Goka from his extra deck. After playing Goka, Harry then activates another card, "I then activate the spell: Mask Charge, to return Mark Change and Lady Heat to my hand," said Harry, retrieving his cards from the grave and then he lays Mask Change on the field again stating, "Now I use Mask Change on Avian to summon Masked Hero: Divine Wind," as he plays said move.

As the game continued, Hermione was reading a book on transfiguration and Susan had raided the rulebook of the card game Harry and John were playing, wanting to learn about the game. While during this: Ronald Weasley was getting increasingly bored and could not speak with Harry or John, as they were busy, and he was certainly not wanting to talk to Susan and Hermione, out of fear that they would talk about girly things.

Meanwhile at their destination, the now somewhat disgraced: Albus Dumbledore and his pet Death Eater/Potions Master: Severus Snape, the current Potions Professor and the most despised teacher to ever be employ, tying with the grumpy Argus Filch the caretaker, "Severus," Dumbledore began, "It is of great importance, that you find out who this: 'John Potter' character is, I can not believe that he is a son of James and Lily Potter," nodding Severus agrees to do so, before Dumbledore continues, "We also must ensure Harry finds out about the Philosophers Stone, and feels he must go down and protect it from Voldemort," causing Severus to flinch in pain, not that Dumbledore had or ever noticed. 20 minutes later, Dumbledore dismisses Severus to prepare his lesson plans for the years 6 and 7, which were the ones he had not finished, leaving Dumbledore to his schemes and plans.

Hours later back on the train, were the duel between Harry and John had come to a close with John the victor, and they were now resting, wondering if they should get changed into their robes thinking, ' _How far is Hogwarts?_ ' while the rest of the compartments inhabitances were either reading or left out of boredom to find an empty compartment to sleep in. Another hour passed, heralds the arrival of an arrogant blonde haired boy, who had introduced himself as: Draco Malfoy, whom tried to insult Hermione, bring down Susan and ally his family with the Potters, thinking he could turn them against their families beliefs.

After 10 minutes, Draco Malfoy now gets bored, from not getting a rise out of the kids and leaves to find someone who will rise to his taunts. After Draco leaves, the group feels it is time to get changed, so with Harry and John offering their trunks changing rooms (AKA their large than needed clothing compartments of their multi-trunks) while they changed in the train compartment. Before long the boys had finished changing, though they had replaced their clip on school ties for their work ties (A.N. Harry and John wear business suits like Brave does, but only when they are on call at the hospital) which were modified by Lily to have the charmed Hogwarts crest on them.

During the remainder of the train ride, the four friends then re-busied themselves with read their course books, while in the headmasters office of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was now placing the final piece of his plans into action: Charming the Sorting hat to place Harry in Gryffindor, were his loyal followers will keep him from interacting with John, whom Dumbledore wants placed in Slytherin and make sure Harry has a healthy distain of: Slytherins. Then at the front gates of the school, a larger than life man, makes his trek to the train station to pick up the first years for the boat ride to the front door.

Final Author Note: For those who know, yes the Yugioh series is still in the original series, during Harry's first year of Hogwarts and both Masked Heroes and Dinomist cards are yet to be made, but this is my story and my rules, plus I have been doing well with both decks in the Legend of Duelist PS4 game.


	9. The Sorting Ceremony

_**Chapter 8-The Sorting Ceremony**_

After the boat rider, Harry and his fellow first years were greeted by: Professor McGonagall at the large front doors and Hagrid said, "The first years Professor McGonagall," in which the stern witch that re-introduced the wizarding world to Harry states, "Thank you Hagrid," while letting him threw. Once Hagrid had left, McGonagall led the group to a side room and instructed, "Please remain here until you are called."

While the fledgling wizard waited, the room they were in was visited by: the Hogwarts Ghosts and they were having an argument over whether or not they should give a second chance to an entity called: Peeves. It was a three on one argument as one ghost who's a rotund friar was saying, "Forgive and forget, give him a second chance," while the grey lady was saying, "We've giving him enough chances and he'll never change, it is not wise to give him so many chances," as a more pompous one states, "She is correct my dear friend and Peeves will simply use his chances to cause more chaos, not really learning anything from his actions," before they notice via the observations of the final Pirate Ghost, that they had an audience and greeted the new students.

Later Professor McGonagall returned and said, "We are ready for your now," but before the students could move she held them back saying, "But there are a few words I wish to speak to all of you about your life in Hogwarts," as she went into her detailed speech of: Rules, reward system, etc. Once she finished, she then led the group down the center of a false sky roofed Hall, adorned with 5 tables (4 seating students and 1 seating the staff) and came to rest at the foot of the staff table, where the brothers met the twinkling eyes of their headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, who seem to be appraising them with a frown at their confident expressions.

 **P.o.v. change few minutes early:**

As the first years walk down center of the Great Hall, the Headmaster watched on with a fleeting thought of, ' _Ah, the next crop of impressionably youths, ripe for the molding and mine to command,_ ' keeping a look out for his current weapon project: Harry Potter, hoping to find a shy and under-confident boy, only for his thoughts to come to a screeching halt, as he watched 2 twin like boys confidently walk towards the staff table and stop. Once the boys stopped infront of the staff table, Dumbledore then more time to observe them, with their confident expressions and out going ability to make what looked like friends for the girls standing close to them, caused him to frown and think, ' _this can't happen, Harry is meant to die, he cannot have any attachments that will want them to live,_ ' as thought of the Prophecy, before he was forced to pay attention to other again as his Deputy Headmistress spoke up.

 **Back to normal P.O.V.**

The boys attention was ripped from the looking at the Headmaster to looking a Professor McGonagall as she calls out, "Now as I call your name, you will come up here and place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll sorted into your houses," gesturing to a hat, while Harry and his friends heard a low grumble of, "Oh I'll kill Fred and George, they said that we had to battle a troll," in the background, but they shrugged and thought, ' _Really Ron we're new to this, Troll battling would be a bit advance for us, don't you think?_ ' before a childhood friend of Susan's named: Hannah Abbot was called, and was sorted into: Hufflepuff the house of Loyalty.

After another couple of "A" names, it came time for the "B"s and Susan herself was called to the front, where she was placed into: Hufflepuff with her friend, then the sorting continued until they hit Hermiones name and she was sort into Ravenclaw the house of Wisdom. A longer time later, as Professor McGonagall got to the "P"s and called: John to the stool, where the hat took forever and I mean it took 3 hours before it yelled, "He goes into all houses," and then said, "He has equal attributes of all the Hogwarts founders and therefore is in all houses," John to this as a method in which would allow him to sitting at any House table and choose to sit next to Susan and Hannah, after John was Harry whom had the same result, but choose to sit with Hermione and a newly introduced: Padma Patil, as the remaining staff and especially: Severus Snape, to watch with unsavory expressions.

While shocked at the occurrence happening twice in a row, Minevra was able to compose herself to finish the Sorting, and finished with: Blaise Zabini sorted into Slytherin. Once the sorting ceremony was finished, Dumbledore while still a bit pale, thinking furiously on how to work this occurrence into his plans, made his way to the podium to deliver his start of term speech, which had the background noise of Ronald Weasley at Gryffindor table groaning about not been able to eat yet, which was ignored and then another noise flooded the room as Dumbledore then explained that a corridor was out of bounds to all of those who had not wished for a painful death, which was the sound of both: Harry and John smacking their heads into the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables respectively.

Once Dumbledore had finished his announcements, he then said, "Let the feast begin," causing the table to groan under pressure of the food that appeared on the golden serving plates and the students dug into their favourite foods with gusto, though Ron however had foregone the use of manners and cutlery, and was simple using his hands to shovel everything in his reach into his mouth, much to the disgust of those around him. During tea, conversations began to spring around the hall, friends catching up with other friends, talking about their summer and the first years got to more formally introduce themselves.

As the tea conversations continued, Dumbledore was now watching over the students and using a subtle probe of legitimens, to read what his students were talking about, before he decided to probe Harry Potter, to see what he needs to do to control. When he looked at the boy, he started his probe and immediately found himself mentally shoved into a castle wall-like mentally barrier, which seemed to shimmer with pixels of color, before been dropped into a maze of stone brick walls and corridors (Think of Yugi and Atems mindscape).

Thinking, ' _Potters defenses should not be this good!_ ' as Dumbledore looked around at the complex maze of confusion in confusion, before thinking, ' _I am the great Dumbledore and the next Merlin, these defenses are nothing to me,_ ' as he then flared magic to shatter the defenses, but only managed to scratch the brickwork and this caused alarms to sound. At the sounds of the alarm, Dumbledore looked around and found himself now trapped in a cage, as a purple clad mage like figure (it the dark magician) descended from the above platform.

Knowing he was caught, Dumbledore pulled himself out of Harry's mind to find his Deputy looking at him with an unreadable expression, with her eyes dancing with fury, but neither said anything and upon looking at the time, he realized it was time for curfew. With curfew it was time to send the students to bed and went to the podium to give his send off speech, finishing with, "Now it time for bed, off you trot."


	10. The Potions Masters mistake

_**Chapter 9-The Potions Masters mistake, with a little Ron Problem**_

Recognizing dismissal, the Hogwarts students left the Great Hall with the first year students bar Harry and John, as they were called back by: Minerva, being led to their house dorms by the fifth year Prefects and Minerva had the 2 boys follow her to a guest room where she said, "Messer's Potters due your sorting, I have decided that you'll be placed in these guest room for the remainder of your schooling, do please be careful with them and breakfast is tomorrow starting at 6:45 am," before opening the door and showing the duo a lounge/study area, with a set of stairs leading to a catwalk. After letting the Potters enter, Minerva then said, "Good night boys," with the return being, "Good night Professor," by the 2 boys.

As the boys got settled in, the Headmaster now in the of a rage, as he yelled furiously at the sorting hat, "YOU WERE SUPPOST TO SORT HIM INTO GRYFFINDOR" to the silent hat, before raging, "HOW AM I MEANT TO CONTROLL THE BOY IF HE HAS MANY PEOPLE WITH OPEN MINDS TO KEEP HIM CHALLENGED," thinking of how Harry could have attributes of all four houses, when he himself made sure that Harry was a Gryffindor at heart and then begin to think of a away use this to his advantage. While making the changes in his plans, a knock on his door caused him to groan and say, "Enter," threw gritted teeth, when the door open it was revealed to be Snape his pet Death EaterGHH.

The next morning, the students of Hogwarts woke up to the sounds of roosters crowing from around the school ground, well most woke up to the sounds of the roosters call, 1 however was tipped from his bed, by his prankster twin brothers and was told, "Ronniekins, this is not home, you can't just wake up when you wish and expect breakfast to be ready then, it is scheduled," be they headed out the door, to get food themselves. In the Potters suite, the Kamen Riders awoke to their own bodily needs 1 hour before breakfast was scheduled and they were in the living room of the guest rooms they had been given, where John was seen reading up on his Charms course books and Harry was reading his Defense book, then their preset alarm alerting them to the fact that Breakfast was ready to be served and headed down to the Great Hall.

In the great hall, Harry and John decided to take the same seats they had from last night, so with Harry at the Ravenclaw Table and John at the Hufflepuff table, where they were joined then by the fifth and seventh years who looked as if they had the weight of the earth on their shoulders. Upon talking to them Harry found out from a fifth year, that they had one of their major exams called: O.W.L.'s at the end of the year and these exams showed those of whom are ready for the study of the advanced courses and eventually their second major exams the N.E.W.T.'s which was why the seventh years looked similar to them and not really knowing what to say Harry just said, "Good luck then, hope you do well and get to where you wanted to go," before returning to his breakfast.

Continuing his breakfast, Harry then stopped again, as he felt a presents at his back and knowing who it was, Harry asked, "Can I help you with something Mr. Weasley?" as turned to spy the red head over his shoulder, whom them said, "Come on mate, come and sit with me, at Gryffindor and leave this book reading nerd," gesturing to the fifth next to Harry, the fifth year girl in question showed no outward signs of insult to the 'nerd' comment, but Harry took offense for her and said, "No I'll stay here and finish my breakfast, while talking to this young lady about what I can expect from the teachers and the school work," before Harry went back to his breakfast and struck up a new conversation with he fifth year, while ignoring the now crimson faced Ron Weasley.

Watching from the staff table, in the throne seat of the Headmaster: Dumbledore observed the proceedings between Harry Potter and the Youngest Weasley, with a frown and praying in good fortune that Minerva was not present yet, as the moment Ron had of insulted the 15 year old: she would have docked points from him and had Gryffindor with even further to get to the top and win the house cup. Minutes later, Dumbledore watched as his tool in controlling Harry stamps off back to his seat at Gryffindor, frowning as he brooded, but the preverbal light bulb in his mind didn't even flicker with an idea of how to help Ron befriend Harry, ' _Asides from plowing his brains out,_ ' he thought, but dismissed as quickly as it came in to his head, his plans also require Potter to be straight.

Elsewhere in London, a new Bugster had appeared and was tearing up the London stadium with what looked like bombs of gravity shifting energy, this Bugster was the: Bomber Bugster (Based off of the Bomber Man Robot Master from Megaman), and he looked as though like he was having a lot of fun, a voice from out of nowhere sang about puzzle solving and boxing matches before saying, " **Perfect Knockout** ," then another voice asked, "So shall we play a game." Back in Hogwarts, the students got their first look at their time tables and the Potters found that their schedules were different, as Harry was doing his classes with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, while John was with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff.

A while later, Harry and John returned to their suite and stacked their bags with the days worth of needed course books and headed off to their first classes: Potions for Harry and Charms for John. When the boys reached the moving staircases, they headed their separate ways as they followed the maps given to them by the parents and this was when Harry found himself in front of the Potions labs door, in the basement of the school, close to the dungeons.

While Harry waited for his classmates to arrive, he perused the Potions text book and found it was similar to cooking, a skill he excels at and was praised for it, and so he looked forward to the start of the class. 10 minutes later, Harry was joined by 3 Slytherin girls, whom introduced themselves as: Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Sally Ann Perks, so Harry put his books away and struck up a conversation with them. A little bit latter, was when the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor – save Ron (who was still in the great hall eating) showed up. 5 minutes after the rest of the first years showed up, Ron appeared with nothing, absolutely nothing not even his wand and it was then that Professor Snape opened his classrooms door, to let the students in.

Once in the class, chose to sit with the Slytherin girls who he had been talking to earlier, much to Ron's fury and Draco's irritation, as the former was trying to get Harry to sit with him and the latter was under the belief that such refined women should not be in the presents of a Half-Breed. But neither were able to do anything about it, as Snape glared at both of them and commanded, "Sit Down," which they did (at the same table I might add) with Ron grumbling, "Dumbledore will hear about this," before wilting again.

After the students settled down, which Snape did with a glare and started his start of term speech, as he highlighter the rules and the science of potion making, before turning his attention to the class role, to mark the attendance. Marking the role finished but Snape did briefly stop on Harry's name and commented, "Ah, Harry Potter our new celebrity, don't think your fame is going to let you pass my class Potter," saying 'Potter,' with a snarl and then he said, "You have to work for your grade," which was okay and fair enough for Harry, who had remained silent along with the girls he sat with and the rest of the class – but one Ronald Weasley, whom commented, "You can't do that, you should be honored to teach the Great Harry Potter," spraying spit everywhere, obviously thinking he was doing Harry a favor.

This was not the thing to do, as Snape turned to him and said, "Detention for 1 week Mr. Weasley and 20 points will be removed for Gryffindor at the end of the day," this caused Ron to open his gob once more, but before he got to speak, those whom he had being sitting with clamped there hands across his mouth and silenced him. Seeing this, Snape decided to ignore it and went back to finishing the role.

After the role was complete, Snape then said, "Very well class, the instructions for the cheering draught is on the board," while waving his wand at the blackboard and caused list of brewing steps, in very short hand writing appeared on the board and the students set to work. Once Snape finished speaking, Harry and the girls immediately set to work, with Harry suggesting, "Girls if you retrieve the ingredients, I'll prepare them and we'll make the potion together," to the nods from the girls, as they then head for the student supply cupboard and Harry got out his equipment.

Threw out the lesson various students were combing over the boards written instruction, trying to read them, with no true luck and with Snape sitting at his reading that morning paper, with a scowl on his face, making it impossible for the students to approach and ask for help. The only ones to not have a problem were Harry and the Slytherin girls, all on whom had read and reread the chapter of the cheering draught, to the point that they had deciphered the instructions on the board and with the expert hands of Harry Potter, all the ingredients were prepared and measured to their exact quantities.

Half way threw the lesson, Snape then got up and patrolled threw the students, criticizing the students who had potions that were too runny or too thick, or simply removing the contents of the cauldron, while saying, "Start again, you added too much oak glucose," before making it to Draco Malfoy (who had used double the amount of dried cocoa leaves) and said, "Good job Mr. Malfoy," while whispering, "Add 2 level teaspoons of salt extract to counter the extra cocoa leaves," watching as Draco does.

After correcting Draco's potion, Snape then made his way to Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Sally, where each were now mixing in the final ingredient, as they stirred anti-clockwise 8 times and then they reduce the heat to low on their burners, to simmer the potions for 10 minutes. Once Snape made it to the desk, he immediately saw the perfect potions in each of the cauldrons and he sneered at them, but said nothing and left to the next.

Meanwhile, " **BOOOOOOMMM** ,"came from the otherside of the room, as everyone turned to see: Ron covered head to waist in sot, a crack cauldron in front of him and a shocked expression on his face. Forgetting the table he was heading to, Snape changed directions and immediately headed for Ron yelling, "WEASLEY, YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE USE THE INGREDIENTS IN THE POTION, NOT EATING THEM, DETENTION again," before wheeling around to Harry and shouting, "POTTER WHY DID YOU NOT STOP HIM?" but he was not going to let Harry answer and shouted, "DETENTION POTTER."

As he was yelling at Harry, Snape was using this time to find the information Dumbledore was looking for and used legitimens, which found him in a labyrinth maze of catacombs and stairways at odd angles. Once in Harry's mind. Snape walked the only way he could see where he was going, before smacking nose first in some bars of solid light that appeared out of nowhere and then the bars formed into box shaped cage, as alarm bells rang threw out Harry's mind and called it Guardian: Dark Magician.


	11. Johns first day

_**Chapter 10-Johns first day**_

A while later, Harry and John returned to their suite and stacked their bags with the days worth of needed course books and headed off to their first classes: Potions for Harry and Charms for John. When the boys reached the moving staircases, they headed their separate ways as they followed the maps given to them by the parents and this was when Harry found himself in front of the Potions labs door, in the basement of the school, close to the dungeons.

When separating from Harry, John made his way to the second floor corridor and walked down the halls, reaching a foyer that opened out to a courtyard, which was decorated with trees. Turning left he walked four doors down and stopped infront of the class used for charm. There already was the Ravenclaw first years, including Hermione and John went, to stand next her greeted her before starting a conversation.

A little bit later, Susan with a friend showed up and joined the conversation, while waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. 10 minutes later the rest of the Hufflepuffs showed up and the classroom door opened up, showing a small professor who then said, "Very good, everyone inside and take your seats," before moving to allow his students entrance. The class started with a roll call, which had the little Professor squeaking at each famous person child in his class and when he reached John, Professor Flitwick gave an almighty squeal, toppled off his pedestal of million page books and fell out of sight.

Regaining himself, Professor Flitwick then returned to his pedestal and finished the roll. When the roll call was done, the little Professor then said, "Alright everyone open your books and turn to page 3 and read the chapter on the Lumos Charm, you have no time limit," which had the students all shift in their seats to retrieve their books and read the ordered chapter. As they read, the students took down several notes and keywords, that they wished to discuss with the class.

Eventually 1 hour into class, John finally put his book down and noticed that he was the first to do so, so he sat back in his chair reading over his notes to see if there was anything to add. Followed closely behind John were Hermione and Padma, who then did the same as John and waited the rest for the class to finish.

Another thirty minutes later and the whole class was now finished with the chapter, so Pro. Flitwick took control of the class once again and began to answer questions to see if his students: understood the chapter, ask if they need help understanding it or if they could think of effectively utilizing the spell in day to day life. The students showed their professor, that they could think of rather inventive ways of using the Lumos charms, ranging from: using the light to read a book in areas where electronics or open flames are not ideal sources of light to help search for an item in the backs of cupboards where the light never seems to reach.

The Q & A lasted until the end of the class session, so when the bell rang, Pro. Flitwick dismissed his class with the promise to his students that they'll be practicing the charm in their next class. Once out of the class, students checked their time tables and found that the Ravenclaws have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, meaning that when Harry was waiting outside of the class with Pavarti Patil the twin of Padma and Neville Longbottom.

Noticing the sign, this read: [Students please enter and take a seat; I'll shall be with you shortly]. After reading the sign, Harry, John, Neville and the Patils went inside and sat in the first row, infront of a cat that was perched on the teachers table. As they waited: Harry and John inspected the cat on the teachers table, where they found markings similar to the eye-glasses worn Professor McGonagall and then looked threw an extra book on transfiguration, they had both bought to the class.

Looking threw the books Harry and John, found the subject on the animagus spell, understanding filled them as they read the chapter, before they then lifted their heads and asked, "Professor McGonagall?" to the cat. Meanwhile, Dumbledore had just arrived in the Hospital wing, where a now catatonic Severus Snape lay after a brutal encounter with Harry mental guardian and knowing that he can't have Harry charged with assault, unless he revealed his plans.

As Snape was an integral part in his plans for the wizarding world, Dumbledore checked to see if the coast was clear and finding that it was, he drew his 'Godly' wand and intoned, "Legitimens," entering his pawns shattered mind: to begin the slow process of rebuilding the mind of Severus Snape. Back in the transfiguration classroom (a few minutes earlier), the cat that the Potters spoke to, perked up and then leapt off the table, its form changing in midair until it landed again on the ground, this time as teacher of transfiguration: Professor McGonagall.

Now smiling the Professor said, "Good work boys, 20 points to each of you for your prompt display of researching skills and deduction skills," while in the Great Hall four bulbs dropped 5 of each different colored gemstones into their corresponding lower bulbs, signing the increase in points for all houses and making the amounts: Gryffindor-5, Ravenclaw-10, Hufflepuff-9 and Slytherin-20. Back in class, Hermione watched in shock and upon noticing it, Professor McGonagall states, "It is nothing to worry Miss Granger, I do this with every one of my first year classes, to see if they have any talent in it," calming the girl down.

After a while, Minerva returned to her cat form and continued her test, as several more Ravenclaws entered the classroom and stopped the cat, with many of them knowing that the cat was their Professor from their parents greeted her and sat down. Not long later, the class was filled up with the exception of Ron, who was late as he didn't have his book for class and went back to the Gryffindor dorms to get, but the walk was tiring so he collapsed in his bed and snored his head off.

Another Half hour passed, and finally Ron got to class, mainly because his older brother Percy who had a free period and was getting his supplies ready to spend it in the library, when he heard his brother familiar snores reverberate threw the dorm – he was given another days detention for his tardiness. When the class started, Professor jumped back off the table and began her first year speech on the basics of transfiguration, and any dangers that come with self transfiguration, before directing their attention to their book and ordered, "Take out your books and read chapter 1: Introduction of transfiguration, you have 20 minutes to complete the chapter or you will not practice the spell," she then paused and then continued with, "Another day of detention Mister Weasley," when she heard his loud grumbling about having to read a book.

Within the 20 minute time limit, only the Ravenclaws, Pavarti and the Potters had finished the chapter and were now allowed to practice of transfiguring a match into a needle. While the finished readers were practicing the unfinished Gryffindors save Ron had gotten to the last page of the chapter and was beginning to understand the spell, but Ron however had slumped against his desk, with his book covering his face and those who were near him could hear the heavy but somehow quiet snores coming for him, meaning that he had fallen asleep.

The class however went on with Ron's snores not being heard, as the Gryffindors now joined the rest of the class in practicing the spell and some were very successful, when not a minute later, the whole class was sitting infront of a gleaming silver needle and Ron was still sleeping, a fact that was made clear when Professor went threw the rows to assess the students progress and answer question. When Professor McGonagall got to Ron, she found him head down and heavy snores emitting from his mouth.

Recognizing Ron was sleeping, Professor McGonagall barked, "Mister Weasley," forcing the child in question to jump up and fall from his chair, to the ground where he then looks up and glares at his Professor, seeing the glare Minerva produces her own and remarks, "Well Mister Weasley, if you're in my class I guess that means you can perform the spell," before gesturing to the unchanged match and stated, "Demonstrate it if you please." Seeing it as an order, Ron grinned arrogantly and sat back down, where he proceeded to mispronounce the spell and caused nothing.

This event caused Ron to receive more detentions and Minerva said the she'll owling his mother. Later on the class of over and the students were dismissed for lunch break. After class the Potters and their new friends head into the great hall where: it was decided that school house boundaries were not an issue and sat at the same table, this was backed up by the rules not stating that students could not sit with friends from other houses.

The action itself was met with scorn by the majority of the Purebloods scions, both pureblood rights activists and muggleborn rights activists, but kept there lips sealed in front of the teachers for various reasons, mainly the teachers that were present and they were not the ones to turn a blind eye (Dumbledore and Snape don't promote house unity even if one does actually preach it), so they headed to their own seats and ignored them.


	12. Return to Snapes mistake

_**Chapter 11-Return to Snapes mistake**_

On the orders of Dumbledore, Snape had dove into the mind of the Potter brat in his class, not expecting any form of defence in the way of his goals and ignoring the warning of being careful by: Dumbledore, this mistake now had him captured in a domed cage of energy. Once he was caught, Snapes attention was immediately snapped up by the approach of a man in purple ceremonial mage battle robes, wielding a green staff (A.N. Dark Magician people).

Arrogantly, Snape drew his wand and launched a sickly green curse at the mage; the spell was promptly deflected off to the side of the mage. Shocked and pissed that his spell: Avada Kadavra (A.N. when a person uses a curse of any type in a mindscape, the effect is damaging memories, with the Killing Curse however the effect is total mind shattering) was defeated, Snape then tries to shoot again, this time it was the: Cruciartis (SP) curse and it was also flicked away. After the torture curse was thrown, the mage then went on the defensive and threw his staff forward, launching an orb of black energy at Snape.

Snape seeing an unfamiliar spell flying at him, made him raise a shield to protect him but it was useless and once the spell got to the shield, it passed right threw and struck Snape in the chest, causing his entire mental form to scatter. At the same time in the real world, Snape in a fit of blind speed clutched his head in his hands and screamed, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed in a heap.

Watching his Professor go down, Harry went to his side and went threw the usual medical checks to see if the Professor was alive, finding a pulse in his carotid artery and thinks, ' _He is alive, but what happen? The only thing I remember is that sharp pain in my head! Could that have anything to do with it?_ ' as he thought on it, he realized that the Professor needs medical attention.

With the thoughts of his Professor medical needs in his head, Harry executes a perfect firemen's lift and secures his professor on his shoulders. Before turning towards the now shocked students (shocked as Harry was at least half the size of Snape and was able to pick him up easily) and addressed Daphne, "Daphne could you open the door?" snapping the girl from her trance and had her nodding her head in a slight trance.

Once Daphne was out of her trance, she headed to the door with Harry behind her and opened the door to let him out, before Harry left for the medical wing he turned to the class and said, "it would be best if you stay here, I'll meet you back here when I drop off the professor," then he turned around and headed for the medical wing. It was during moments like these, that Harry began to truly be thankful for the rider powers he gains in civilian form, as he effortlessly carries his teacher up and down several flights of stairs, and along long corridors.

(A.N. will explain at the end of the chapter.)

After Harry made his way threw the maze of corridors and stairs, he finally made to where he read the hospital wing was located and seeing with relief that the door was open – as it is hard to open doors with both hands full of dead weight (his rider powers have it so he can barely feel it, but if he removes one hand his balance will be off), though it was a crack, it was still easier to open with a nudge of a foot. So with his left foot, Harry kicks open the door and walks in, inside he smells the smell of work and then calls out, "Excuse me, is anyone here?" and the he says, "I need help."

As if summoned, the nurse matron exited from a door at the back of the room and says, "It is a bit early for a student to be getting-," before trailing off as she takes in the sight of an 11 year old boy with an unconscious Potion Professor perfectly balance on his shoulders, as if it weighed nothing. Barely a minute passed, before the matron then shrieked, "What happened?" before she rushing over to the boy and both together put the professor into a hospital bed as Harry explains, "I don't Madam, the last thing I remember before he collapsed was: a small but sharp pain in my head!" the answer given, however caused the matron to narrow her eyes and think, ' _Legilimency_ _? But why would Severus need to perform it on a minor?_ ' as she then looks into the eyes of the boy and thought, ' _And Harry Potter at that?_ '

Disregarding her questions for now, the matron who introduce herself as: Madam Poppy Pomfrey casts several diagnostic charms and all of which revealed that Severus mind was shattered. A while later, Poppy then stopped her spells and turned back to Harry and asked, "Are you okay Mr. Potter, how are your shoulders?" at the matrons question Harry says, "I am okay, just need some water and maybe something for the pain in my head!" she nods and head to the potion cabinet. Once she returned to Harry, she had with her: a bottle of water and a vial of potion and with the instruction of, "take the potion first and then drink the water, because the potion dehydrates you," prompting Harry to knockback potion he was handed and then he exchanged the vial for the water bottle and took a swig of it.

After being dismissed by the matron, as she insisted Harry let her look at his shoulders and only found a mild strain, easily fixable with an application of a massage, Harry returned to the Potions Lab, to find that not one of the Gryffindors – Bar Pavarti, had listened to him and left. Once back in the Class, Harry said to the others, "Since the Professor is unwell, we should just complete the potion and leave it labeled with our names on it, on the teacher's desk," and with that the remainder of class brewed their potions and bottled them in a labeled, with their names.

Meanwhile, Poppy had called Dumbledore to the hospital wing and immediately ripped him a new one, for allowing Severus to use Legilimency on a student, before informing him of the state Severus was now in. Shocked and angered by the dressing down, Dumbledore now moved to the side of Severus bed and waited for Poppy to leave the room. Once Poppy had left the room, Dumbledore then pulled out his 'godlike' wand and cast, " _Legilimens_ ," beginning the slow process of rebuilding the mind of his useful minion.

After the long process was finished, Severus mind was rebuilt, but he had not awoken, as Dumbledore had done just enough to repair the scattered mind, but not wake him and then left the hospital wing with Severus now in Poppy's hands. Back with Harry and John (hours later) as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had just finished their second class of the day: Transfiguration, and now it was lunch time. So the students head for the great hall for lunch.

After lunch, the Ravenclaws had Potions with Hufflepuff, while the Gryffindors had Herbology with the Slytherins and that meant that the Potters were again separated. Which is now where Harry was, standing between: Tracey and Daphne while they listen to the lecture provided by the plump Professor Sprout, the Head teacher of Hufflepuff.


	13. Weeks to come, Dumbledores plan

_**Chapter 12-Weeks to come, Dumbledores plan**_

After the rocky first day of classes, the Potters and their new friends began to settle into a routine of going to classes, studying together in the library and at the end of the day, have tea at together at the Ravenclaw table. During that time, Dumbledore had finished his final stage to his plan to get Harry interested in the Philosophers Stone, to which he recruited the help of Ron Weasley (to accept the duel) and Draco Malfoy (to challenge Harry to a duel), meeting them separately of course.

The Saturday to come in the 3rd week of September was to be a long one, as the teachers began to increase the level of difficulty of the classwork and frequency of the assignments, so all the first year students had to use their weekends to tie up loose ends in the work and for the small majority: start them (Ron and Draco). When Saturday came, the Potter study group had got up early and packed their work in to their bags, before heading to breakfast, which was when they sat a the Hufflepuff table and after that they all headed for the library, where they claimed the largest selection of tables, piled their work on it and then went in search of reference books.

While the group studied, they were being observed by 2 separate figures, each having the opposite expression on their faces: the younger figure with red hair and freckles was watching with a frown of confusion on his face thinking, ' _Why are they doing schoolwork? It is the weekend there is enough time during the schooldays to do schoolwork!_ ' not realizing that the assignments are for the whole time at school weekends included and the other figure was: Professor McGonagall, who had notice the group when they entered when she was brushing up on her own classes subjects, because you never know when you could forget a small detail and with a sigh, she thinks, ' _If only certain people were as dedicated to their studies as this group is,_ ' referring to the other watcher and how he is so far behind in his assignments that Minerva is needed to have a word with his parents.

Turning from where she collected her research material, Minerva then head to check out desk, where the librarian: Madam Pince and checked out her selections. After leave the library, Minerva headed for her office and entered the spacious office, which had even more space than before the time she purchase the new modernized jarrah wrap-around office desk, when she had finished introducing the Potter boys back into the wizarding world. The new desk had an extra side-effect of allowing Minerva to gain enough room to purchase a pair of single seat lounge chair in black piped red leather and a matching jarrah coffee table.

Deciding the matter of Mr. Weasley was the most important, placed herself in her new desk chair, pulled out a self inking quill and a piece of parchment, then wrote:  
[Dear Molly Weasley,

I am writing this letter regarding your son (not Fred or George): Ronald Weasley, lack of commitment to his schoolwork and weekend assignments, of which he is now 3 weeks behind in and it continues to grow.

I have also received several complaints of bullying by Ronald Weasley that has me concerned for the safety of the other students and many see him as a bad child.

In this regard I wish to meet with you and your husband, about having a private tutor set up with payment threw the Hogwarts fund and speaks to Ron about them.

You're Regards,

Minerva McGonagall: Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor.]

As soon as the letter was finished, a ball of white fire burst forth and Harry's phoenix Hedwig had appeared in her office, startling the Professor and then Hedwig landed infront of her, cocking her leg which already held a letter addressed to Ginny Weasley at the Burrow. While holding out her leg, Hedwig gave the look of, 'I am going that way anyway, and I'll take yours with me to save an owl,' to the Professor and she fastened the letter in place, before letting Hedwig flame travel away.

In the backyard of the Burrow, moments later Hedwig appeared in another ball of white flames and swooped into the kitchen window of the house, where she startles the occupant out of her tasks. Inside the Burrow, Molly Weasley was washing the dishes from breakfast, thinking about the events that had past, most specifically the revival of the Potters and the impact of the Bugster threat, which led to the revival of the Potters in the first place, before her thoughts interrupted by an owl like phoenix swooping in threw her Kitchen window, making her jump and hold a hand to her chest.

Calming her self down, Molly looked more closely at the bird and found that it was Hedwig, the familiar of Harry Potter and she was holding out a leg that was holding two letters. When Molly was fully calmed, she relieves the burden from the owl-phoenix and called, "Ginny you have mail from Harry," while noticing the second later was addressed to her and in a very familiar handwriting.

After Molly's proclamation, the sound of rustling and foot steps came thundering in, before the called individual appeared at the staircase and then in a blink of the eye Ginny took her letter, then returned to her bedroom. Chuckling at her daughter, Molly then opens her letter from McGonagall and read the letter, as she did Molly began to radiate disappointment, ' _Oh Ron, what are you doing? You'll never get anywhere if you don't do well in your classes,_ ' she thinks, as a new arrival jumps out of her thoughts again.

This time it was her Husband, whom had come home for lunch, due to a slow day at the office and when he saw his wife's face, Arthur asked, "Molly what is wrong?" looking up at her husband Molly answers, "Minerva sent us a letter, she wants to talk to us about Ron's commitment to his studies!" while passing the letter to him.

Back in Hogwarts, Dumbledore had gotten wind of the letter to Molly and Arthur, and was concerned, as if they feel the need to, they can remove Ron from Hogwarts long before he can enacted their plays for Harry, but he found he could not stop the letter as it was delivered by a mysterious snowy owl-like phoenix of unknown origin (Harry's Phoenix: Hedwig) and could not retrieve the letter before it was posted, with the best he can hope for was to be present in the meeting. While in the Hogwarts Library, the Potters study group had swelled further to include the now returned from Hogsmeade 3rd threw 7th years Ravenclaws, as a couple had still work to do and it was a chance for the older students to help the younger students.

(A.N. Dumbledore never saw Hedwig with Harry to much and believes that: Hedwig and Crow [Johns Raven like Phoenix] are wild and just looking for a place to roost for the come months of winter, occasionally doing mail deliveries for any who wish them to.)

3 hours after the study group had swelled in size, the librarian madam Pince had come up to them and said, "Right you lot, books away and pack up, it is almost time for dinner," as the group had requested for her to alert them of when dinner was almost ready. Later on in Minerva's office where she was cross referencing a lot of 6th year assignments, most of which were handed to her rather quickly and had her thinking, ' _Cheating,_ ' and, ' _sabotage_.'

Dinner was the usual affair with: the study group all sitting at one table, talking and joking around. Looking on the group was the headmaster himself, as he sees the hard work he put into creating the rifts between the houses come crumbling down and unbreakable bond forged in it place. But the headmaster was not the only person to be watching: Draco and Ron were watching as well, thinking of ways to break this group.


	14. Dueling Mistakes: Bad starting the plan

_**Chapter 13-Dueling Mistakes: Bad starting the plan**_

With September gone, it was now October and it was now the start of the 1st year compulsory elective course: Flying, with many people looking forward to learning how to fly on a broomstick, but for some it hits a nerve and makes them nervous, others are just terrified of making themselves look like a fool infront of the class and allow their rivals to laugh at them. Also with September gone, so were Dumbledores plans after being stuck on idle, as Draco had just caused a confrontation that he was going to lead into the duel challenge.

It was morning on the second day of October and the Great Hall was awash with students and teachers serving themselves breakfast, when a screech from the open window that allows postal owls to enter the hall and it signed the owl's arrival in the hall, as they begin to drop their packages for several students. A small cube shaped package lands infront of Neville Longbottom and when he opens it their was a small crystal like ball within, which began to become smoky as Neville pick it up and then the smoke turned red.

Once the orbs smoke turned red, it was then lifted out of his hands and a drawling voice asks, "So Flat-Bottom, what did you get?" as Neville looked around he saw the unwelcome: Draco Malfoy, but before anymore dialog could be spoken: McGonagall sensing a fight was there in a flash and broke up the group, after making sure that Nevilles property was returned. After breakfast, the students that had assignments to complete headed for the library intent on using their free period to study and complete their work, while the first year Gryffindor students, with Harry head off to courtyard that their first Flying lesson with the Slytherin House.

Heading outside to Harry and his friends found that there was a line of brooms, with a literary eagle-eyed teacher, who had said, "Welcome to your first Flying lesson, my names is: Madam Rolanda Hooch," as she spots her new students for the day, as she then directs, "Now each of you line up next to a broom and await my further instructions," in the tone of command. The students followed the command and Harry found himself in between: Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger, while looking directly at Ronald Weasley, whom had looked as though he had eating an extreme sour lemon, at the idea of Harry being anywhere near the 2 girls in Hogwarts he hates, was a death sentences.

When the class was situated, Madam Hooch walked down the middle of the rows of student to her spot and turned to address them, "Now everyone, approach the right side of your broomstick," as the student followed her commands and then she says, "Right now, everybody hold your hand over the broomstick and say, 'Up,'" everyone bar Harry begin screaming, "Up," but nothing happened to most of the brooms, with the exception of: Draco Malfoy, though this was due to the fact that his father had taught him to fly (mainly as a lot of wars for pureblood rights were fought on broom 'back' and short burst flying was a must). But Harrys' broom however: jumped to his hand before he could say something or fully open his palm to retrieve it and this got an even more sour face from Ron as; his broom, whacks him in the face every time he calls, "Up!"

' _Mr. Potter's affinity for flying must be high if his broom response before he says anything,_ ' though Hooch, while observing the behavior of Harry's broom. Seeing the other students struggling and others just plainly given up, Madam Hooch said, "Come on people, with feeling and no frustration is not the feeling you're looking for," the girls besides Harry took that to heart and calm themselves down, before finding that they could call their brooms, as both of their brooms leaped into their hands. But Ron even with the hint by the teacher, still could not get it and the broom this time somehow hit him in the balls, causing him to fall over and everyone to giggle.

As the seconds in the class turned into minutes, several more people had achieved the broomstick call spell and were now waiting on the others. Finally the straggles had enough and discreetly picked up the broom by hand, when they thought Hooch was not looking and yeah she was looking, but since the lesson was almost over she let it go in favor of actually getting to the start of the next stage of the flying lesson before it was time for the next class.

With the time of the class dying fast, Madam Hooch simply showed the students how to hold on to the broom properly and dismissed the class, where they headed off to their other classes for the day. Watching from his spying globe, Dumbledore could not help but sigh in frustration, at the sight of Draco being unable to antagonize Harry and the sight of Harry trusting his new female friends, while ignoring both Ron and the established house boundaries, not caring that the boy was sorted into all houses with his 'brother'.

Draco was incensed, due to the length of time it took for the rest of the call their brooms and therefore unable to put his plan to distracted Madam Hooch and have her leave the field to care for a student, he was unable to start his plans that would lead him to challenge Potter to a duel. Though it was not like it was not a waste of time, seeing as some of the ones around him, had any experience in this form of magic and the result of: Weasley; smacking himself in the face and nut with his provided broom was amusing, a mental image that will stay forever.

After flying was a free, with many students that weren't members of the study group formed by the Potters, heading off to play a pickup game of: Gobstones or exploding snap, Ron however vanished into his room for bed and Draco went to speak with his Godfather: Severus, who was well enough to sit up. Harry, Daphne and Hermione headed to the library for some self study; as they have had all they theory work completed and was looking for something to read.

Around the time of: Harry's free period, John was now heading for his first flying lesson, from the snore fest of a History class and the group had a better grasp on the mechanics of flying and were able to perform a hover, before the lesson was over. Then after this was lunch and a free period for the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws after that, leaving Harry with a Herbology class and astronomy class after that, while the last class John had was: Charms.

The rest of the day was quiet and ended with the whole study group in the Potters quarters, just having fun and then it was time to head to bet.

The next morning was uneventful, not because Draco wasn't doing anything, he wanted to, but the present teachers weren't the type to turn a blind eye and ignore him, though they had been there, they could not get him out of trouble, so he was force to silently watch as the barriers made by the true leaders of the magical world, were shattered and think, ' _Father must hear about this, we can not allow this change to happen, it will destroy the world,_ ' with the last 2 bits thought by Dumbledore at the same time, as he to looked on from his chair.

After breakfast was another lesson of flying for Harry and his group, this time the students were a little more improved in the calling of the broom and after 2 tries were able to make the broom leap to their hands…. Well when I say improved, I did not mean that of: Ron Weasley, as his frustration of learning the broom calling charm; just led him to picking up the broom, after he was passed by Madam Hooch and then it was time to get into the air. Once the students had their brooms in hand, Hooch then said, "Okay students; mount the broom like I said yesterday," with them doing so and as they did so, Harry noticed something off with Nevilles' (who he had being in front of) broomstick, but before he could say a warning, the broom immediately rocketed off carrying Neville with it.

Neville was flung around the courtyard, non-stop before his grip was loosen and he felling to ground, his robes getting caught on a gargoyles lips on the way and landing in a heap. Being the most medically inclined, Harry dashed over to the down Neville with Madam Hooch and assessed the damage, "A small fracture to the Carpal bone," he mutters, as he feels the hand Neville said was injured, before taking bandage from a portable med. kit and wraps the offending limb.

After the job was completed, Harry then said, "Okay that should keep it supported, but I would also go to the medical wing and have Madam Pomfrey check it over," as he let go of Neville arm and with the help of Madam Hooch, pull up Neville. Once Neville was on his feet, Madam Hooch then took over and said, "Everyone is to keep their feet on the ground until I have returned from the Hospital wing, if I find anyone in the air you'll find yourself out of Hogwarts quicker than saying, 'Quidditch,'" as a threat, before turning to Harry and saying, "20 points to Mr. Potter for you administration of medical aid," before walking off carefully with Neville, for a fraction of a second, Harry noticed that for some reason: Neville had his Remembral on him and it had fallen out of his pocket, so Harry retrieves and pockets the orb, to later give to Neville.

Harry was not the only one to spot the orb though, but was unable to do anything as Harry had retrieved it already and so Draco could not use it for starting a conflict with Harry. After Hooch left with Neville, Harry picked out a spot under a tree and retrieved a shrunken book from his robes, re-sized it to normal and began reading the chapter: [ _Natures Magic: Battle or Support magic_ ] which was reminding him of his: Druid Rider Potter, while Pavarti, Hermione, Tracey and Daphne had joined him, though just for the chance to relax against him (A.N. Hermione was looking over Harry's shoulder and reading the book too), as the rest of the class had found spots to rest, however one did not do this as he was excited at the chance of flying without getting in trouble (in his mind and the Fact that Dumbledore needed him), so Ron mounted his broomstick and kicked off the ground.

As soon as Ron kicked off though, there was an immediate problem as since he was unfamiliar with the brand of broom or its speed, rocketed off into air at high speeds and flew around uncontrolled from the start. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Harry sighs and catches the attention of the girls with him, who look at him as he nods to the air where Ron was doing an impression of a ballistic missile, this is where Hermione commented, "Ron is going to hurt himself, isn't he?" in question, but the tone implied a statement and truer words were never spoken, as Ron barreled head first in to the grounds of the courtyard, knocking him unconscious.

"Here Hermione, you can finish reading the chapter while I'll head to the hospital wing with Ron," said Harry, while passing the book to and standing up, before saying, "Don't forget to mark where I had stopped, so I can continue later," as she nods and Harry then approaches Ron, executes a firemen lift, raising the downed boy to his shoulders and walk off to the hospital wing. After he left, Draco cursed himself for another chance lost.

With the hospital wing closer to the courtyard than the potions lab/classroom, Harry had made it to the open door of the Hospital wing and entered the ward. In the ward, Harry noted that Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfree were still attending to Neville, and calls they attention, "Madam Pomfree, we've got another one," making them jump slightly and turn towards Harry, seeing the injured Mr. Weasley on his shoulders Madam Hooch darted across the room and helped Harry place Ron onto a bed. Once Ron was on a bed, Hooch then asked, "What happened Mr. Potter?" though already having a good idea and it was confirmed with Harry saying, "Ron didn't listen to you and tried to fly on his broomstick, with immediately went out of his control and plowed him into the ground!" this caused Poppy to sniff in disapproval and after clearing Neville for release, she approached the bed and began her diagnostic charms, where she then sniff, "Mild concussion, but when he wakes up he'll have a headache," in disapproval and retrieved a headache cure potion from her store for when he woke up.


	15. Interlude

_**Interlude-Rider Powers Explained**_

Okay first thing I'll start off with sorry I had forgotten to do this, but now I explain.

When Harry was infected with the Johns Bugster form, before been manifested into the real world, Harry gained some of the abilities of a Bugster, abilities include: Teleporting via Data stream, Driver compatibility and Genius level gaming. These abilities are shared with John and as both of them use their Rider forms, they gain more powers with each form.

The current share powers are:

Above average Strength.

Data Porting.

Genius level gamer.

Driver compatibility.

Gashat creation.

High level Mental Barriers.

Harry's individual powers are:

Paragliding Knowledge. (Phoenix Strafe.)

RPG styled elemental magic skills. (RPG Mage/Druid/Paladin Class.)

Weaponship skills.

Enhanced Super Strength. (RPG Barbarian/Knight/Warrior class.)

Evocation – Creature Summoning. (RPG Summoner/Necromancer class.)

Stealth Skills. (RPG Hunter/Thief/Ninja class.)

John's individual powers are:

Marksmenship. (Side Scroll shooters and first person shooters)

Enhanced Super Strength. (Gutsman Gashat.)

Stealth skills. (Shadowman Gashat)

Adept Magical Skill. (Magicman Gashat [unseen].)

Weaponship skills. (Cutsman Gashat)

Bugster Form.


	16. Midnight Duel Challenge

_**Chapter 14-Dueling Mistakes, Midnight Duel Challenge**_

After the first years first flying lesson, while Ron was back in the Hospital wing, complaining that he still had the Headache from his concussion was worst that it was and he waiting another dose of Pain Relief potion, but Poppy was not having any of it and would always send him off with, "Your concussion was not that severe, your fine," as she pretty much vaulted him out of the Hospital wing. On the otherside of Hogwarts, the self proclaimed prince of Slytherin himself: Draco Malfoy, was still looking for a way to challenge the Potters to a duel and but all he came up with so far had not worked, so he started to think of another tactic.

Meanwhile in the library, Harry and John were with their friends working of a joint assignment for: Charms, researching the practical and unusual uses for the levitation charm, when they were interrupted by a voice from the entrance to the library, "Mr. Potters, I wished to speak with you at the end of the day please in my office," speaking in a loud voice, looking up for where they were both: Harry and John saw the voice belonged to Dumbledore and they could also see that the Library Madam Pince was not pleased with his volume, but kept her mouth shut due to him being the Headmaster. Puzzled as to why the headmaster wished to speak to them, nodded to the man and then after the man left, brought out another piece of parchment and wrote a note to their parents, inviting them to the school and the meeting with: Dumbledore, before they sent the letter home to their parents.

Sometime later, it was time for lunch and the end of the study groups free period, so after a hearty lunch the boys split up and as John headed for charms class, Harry made his way threw to Transfiguration class. In transfiguration, Harry and his friends from Gryffindor and Slytherin were trying their hand at changing a lump of limestone into a detailed statue or chess piece, it was difficult but soon Harry was sit infront of a model replica of the Kings Knight Yu-Gi-Oh monster, in a dynamic fighting pose, while Pavarti had managed a statue of a lion mid pounce and the 2 of the Slytherins: Daphne and Tracey found themselves looking a pair of silver colored snakes: a Cobra and viper respectively.

It was a while before the rest of the class was finished with their task, with others having various levels of success and a small number just failing completely, case and point with Ron Weasley, who was now glaring at the limestone dust that his rock after his flailing wand movements and mispronunciation had caused his rock to explode. Harry on the other hand had figured out the reversing process and then used his strength to break the rock into three and then repeated the process, making all three of the Knight: Kings, Jacks and Queens Knight, in a pose that would allow their swords to link together. After the class was fully finished with their task, McGonagall walked threw the rows and appraised the students work, or giving points to improve on the transfiguration, but when she got to Ron's desk, she basically said, "Mr. Weasley, please perform the spell," after cast a spell that sounded like: " _Reparo_ ," returning the dust back to it's stone form.

Smirking at the request, Ron over draws a circle with his wand and mispronounces, " **Statua** ," instead of, "statuam," causing his stone to fracture and then collapsed, into limestone sand. The dust from the former rock then puffed into the air and blew out an open window, "No Mr. Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to the instructions," McGonagall said, with a stern look that silenced all protest from Ron's mouth. After berating Ron, Minerva moved along to the next student, who was looking at a poorly designed cat – but the features were there enough to allow her to pass and then Minerva move to the next row where first student she came across, caused her to exclaim, "My word, Mr. Potter," in an awed voice, as she looked over the beautifully crafty Knight statues now lined up with a card of reference picture, as she looked at the statues she found herself trying to find an imperfection, a crack or anything, but the statues were perfect and Harry had received 20 points for a job well done.

Watching from his row, Ron had an irritated expression on his faces and it was getting worst as McGonagall kept complimenting Harrys work, before she moved to Hermiones statue and examined it as well, complimenting her as with 10 points. After Hermione were: Daphne and Tracey, who got points for a good job, before she headed off further to evaluate the other students work, then she returned to the front of the class and addressed, "To those students who had completed the task, well down but keep up your practise, next lesson we will be moving to a denser material," as she regards the students with completed statues, before saying, "Your homework due for next lesson is to complete the transformation in a quicker time or successfully perform the spell right," directing the last part to the few student with an unchanged rock or dust in front of them.

Once the homework was sent, Minerva then dismissed her class and several of the students simply left as quick as they could. While Harry on the other hand had stayed behind to help the Professor collects the rocks and statues, before heading off to the next period: Charms.

Charms class was uneventful to say the least, as Ron's sour mood kept him quiet, which was a saving grace for the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, save a few in the later, that liked Ron and were put out by his mood. Ron mood decreased again, when he saw that the seats besides Harry were taken by John and Padma, meaning he had to sit next to his housemate Dean Thomas (again) not that he was not a good guy – he was a Gryffindor after all, but Ron waited to sit with his best mate (in his head). Charms class ended quicker than it started, so before the student knew it: it was time for Dinner and for the first time that day; Ron was early to Gryffindor table.

Dinner was the served in the usually fashion, as Harry joined Hermione and Padma at Ravenclaw table while John joined Hannah and Susan in Hufflepuff, much to the clear frustration of: Ron and Dumbledore, as the later was trying to get them to at least sit with their schedule assigned houses, thinking that their meet would be able to convince the Potter boys to do so, however the doors to the Great Hall opening, caused his thoughts to come to a screeching halt, as the doors revealed the fake James and Lily Potter (only in his head).

As the doors opened, James and Lily headed threw into the great hall, where the first thing they spot were their children: Harry and John, sitting with their friends like nothing was wrong, though the calculated anger on the former symbol of light and Justice, told them that Dumbledore was being his manipulative self and was trying to control their children. A little bit later, the arrival of: Lily and James was explained and had joined the staff for dinner with the talks of the Potters appointment taking a back seat, but all was not as it seemed, due to Dumbledore inwardly cursing mentally and in a state of defeat, mentally came up with a backup subject to talk about instead of using the appointment as a way to get Harry under the imperious curse and kill the fake brother (John Potter), before settling on the subject of: Course Load and homework.

(Because of the subject change, Dumbledore could not secretly kill John and impose his will onto Harry, so I am going to skip the scene)

 _Omit tempore: deinde ad mane_

The morning arose with: all the Potters, as James and Lily stayed the night as the meeting with the Headmaster was migraine inducing, so they sleep the night there and this morning was a Saturday, so this gave them time to spend with their children and as such, with school policies allows first year students the ability to visit Hogsmeade for the day, which the family was going to make the most of it.

Breakfast was next after showering and changing, this time however: Harry and John were forced to sit at Gryffindor table, as their father would not sit at any other table, so with Harry squeezed in between: Hermione and Pavarti, who they met along with Lavender Brown, while John was in between James and Lily, the Potters dug into their bacon and egg sandwiches, politely while on the other side of Pavarti: Ron Weasley had joined them, in the hopes of getting the Potter adults to see him as a friend of Harry and John. Breakfast was over to quickly and the Potters ignored Ron again, as they headed for the front door.

The trip to the village was a quick one, as the Potters joined the third and up years, as they clambered into the carriages, before they head for the village. In the village, James and Lily spent the time showing Harry and John the sights, the shop (though they had to drag James away from the sweets and jokes shop [A.N. due to working a living in a hospital, gave: Harry and John an aversion to lots of sugar, knowing what it did to teeth] but they were still kids so they do like the occasional chocolate), and before they even knew, it was lunchtime and the family headed off to the local pub, that allows the entrance of students: the Three Broomsticks, were they got a private table for 4 and had pulled roast meat burgers, with slaw, chips and butterbeer.

After lunch the Potters went for another look around, mostly so James and Lily could get a feel for what business had changed since their deaths and so Harry and John could get accustomed to the village, during this look around however: the Potters spotted a few collectors shops which sold: wizard collectors cards, Gobstones and others fads, which not even James new of. A while later, Harry and John found a curious shop which sold both: Magical and Muggle collectors' items, in the display window, advertising a sale on replica weapons from the Zelda franchise, predominately the Master sword and the Hyrulian Shield.

Meanwhile back in Hogwarts, 2 students were in a bout of rage and jealousy, all centered around two other students, though in the Headmasters office however: the Headmaster himself was in a fit rage and planning, trying to find a way to meet with: Harry and John, without the interference of: the 'fake' James and Lily, but his capacities have been retarded, due to the latters claiming to be who they are and taking away his guardianship of Harry, though even if he could get rid of them, there is still the matter of the emancipation of the boys to deal with. Returning to the Potters, as they decide it is time to return to Hogwarts and let the boys do their schoolwork.

After Harry and John returned to the school (as James and Lily apparated Home from the gate), it was 4 pm and 2 hours before tea was read, so they thought they could use an hour of that in their rooms: studying, but an angry unwelcome voice called, "Oi Potter, I am sick and tied of you insulting me and true wizard kind with your lesser skills, for that I demand recompense, Duel you-me midnight tonight," but before the boys could respond, another far more unwelcome voice sounded, "Of course he accepts your duel and I am his second," in a eager tone.


	17. Dueling mistakes – there will be no duel

_**Chapter 15-Dueling mistakes – there will be no duel**_

Staring down at Ron, both Harry and John looked as if he was crazy, before they looked at each other and then Harry looked at Draco saying, "Mr. Malfoy, skills and abilities are not defined by the kind of wizard you are, but your commitment to studies, if you spend more time studying and less time bullying others you would be better than you are, there for I have no need to defend my skill level, against a lazy person," before turning towards Ron and said, "Ron I am not dueling against Draco and you have no right to accept challenges on my behalf, and I'll be reporting this incident to Professor McGonagall," before both Harry and John moved off to talk with Minevra.

Within hearing distance, Professor Dumbledore overheard the failed attempt of Draco and when the Potters had moved off follow threw with their report, he panicked and walked over to the a panel on the wall, tapping the panel a door way appeared and then Dumbledore went threw, using the shortcut to the corridor of the Deputy Headmistress, with the thought of forcing Harry and John to accept the duel. Too late, Dumbledore arrived in the corridor just as the Potters were accepted into the Professors office.

In Professor McGonagall's office, the Potters and Minevra where sitting in the latters sitting area, while the latter had just being informed by the formers of Draco's Challenge and Ron acceptance on their behalf. While Dumbledore seeing his stalling attempts fail, stalked back to his office and went back to plotting. Within Professor McGonagall's office, after she was told of the illegal attempt to demand a duel for because their skills were better than others and after dismissing the 2 with a reward of 10 points each for their maturity and logic, Minevra had a house elf deliver notes of detention to Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley, while she herself wrote a letter to their parents highlighting the incident involving their children.

Back with Dumbledore as he puts his finishing touches on his newest educational degree, of which he had made 3 before now and the decree read:

[ _Educational Decree #04:_

 _All students henceforth must accept any and all request for Duels of honor, any student not complying will find themselves in detention for the rest of their schooling at Hogwarts and are not allowed to transfer to another school, as well as permanently banned from visits to Hogsmeade Village._ ]

Smiling at his plan, Dumbledore made several copies and portkeyed them to the 4 Houses commonroom notice boards which no one checks regularly.

2 days later: on the opposite side of Great Britain, in manor surrounded by peacocks, a beautiful silver eyed black haired woman had received a postal owl from her son's deputy headmistress, which said:

[To Lord or Lady Malfoy,

It has come to my attention that your son Draco Malfoy has been attempting to challenge a student named Harry Potter to a duel, his reason being that he feels he has been insulted by mister Potter, who reported this incident to me and according to him: the insult is caused by: Mr. Malfoy not taking his studies seriously and is falling behind in his coursework.

Now don't get me wrong, Mr. Malfoy is performing admirably is his studies, as his rank as the third best student in most of his studies. But his belief in the fact he is worst than he is, is causing him to obsessively antagonize Mr. Potter and from what I have heard, Bully other students in the school.

Please speak with him, Your Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress]

Sighing at the letter, Lady Malfoy made a note to speak with her husband and her son, about the latter's commitment to his studies and his stupid decisions. As Lady Malfoy was making her note, Lord Malfoy had just arrived threw the floo network and was pleased with himself: he had just successfully blocked a bill which would remove the ability to give Mudbloods seats on the Wizengamot and removed the rights of impure wizards and witches inheriting wizengamot seats, but when he saw the expression on his wife's face and the letter in her hands, dread began to fill his high and asked, "Narcissa Dear, what is wrong?" only to be shown the letter.

Three days after the duel request from Draco, Hermione had now notice the new rule and was flummoxed; it was a stupid rule and knew it will cause a lot of problems. In the Potters dormroom, the Potters getting themselves ready for their joint class of: Herbology and once they packed their Wyvern-Hide gardening gloves, the boys set off to the greenhouses. Meeting Hermione on the way, she filled them in on the new rule she found and they shared the same sentiments as her: the rule was dumb and dangerous.

Herbology was quite boring really, mainly theory work and a little bit of practical on the care of: Dragonfruit trees (the magical variant is a spicy/savory fruit that is a good food substitute for dragon hatchlings), which consisted on feeding the plant a dragon dung based fertilizers. After Herbology, the Ravenclaws had charms, while the Gryffindors had Defense and that was where Harry saw the look on Draco's face, knowing that he was waiting for a chance to challenge him, Harry steers clear of him and sits on the opposite side of the class, where he is joined by: Pavarti Patil and the Slytherin girls: Tracey and Daphne.

The defense class was once again: annoying, since you could barely understand the teacher: Quirrinus Quirrel threw his stutters and occasional yells in fear of his own shadow. While charms class was pretty fun, magical helped fun but fun none the less, as Professor Flitwick was teaching the class basics on the cheering charms, which was forcing the students into a heavy laughing as some of the students had overpowered their casting and the net result was: a class of Laughter,

After second period was lunch and the whole schools operations, ground to a halt in their studies as all the students headed for the great hall and gorged themselves on the delights of the house elves work.


	18. Dueling Mistakes, its time to duel

_**Chapter 16-Dueling Mistakes, its time to duel**_

After lunch was: the first years study period, so after a quick freshen up Harry and John joined their friends in the library, studying to get on top of their case load and not that it was hard to do so, with the combined power of Hermiones research skills and their pure stubbornness, they powered threw the work with the ease of a hot knife threw butter and soon half way in to the period, they had finished the work and was now doing some private studies. Meanwhile not all of the students were using their time constructively, as one Ronald Weasley could point out, who of which was crashed out in the Gryffindor Commonroom lounge, in front of the fire snoring his head off.

Waiting in the wings was Draco Malfoy, whom now was smirking victoriously as his plan to challenge the Potter was coming together. Now with the free period over, Harry, John and the rest of their study group packed up their books and returned the library books to the shelves – well all they did was place the books in the rows they came from and Magic sorted the rest out, before the study group then moved to their next classes.

The final classes of the day were theory classes, short and easy, for those whom don't mind reading or in the case of Harry whom had a class that had been nothing but theory: History of Magic, but thanks to his time spend volunteering at the Hospital Harry managed to stay awake and while tuning out the ghost of a teachers drone, Harry read threw his History book. While John was in his Defence class, in a similar zone as his brother: Ignoring the teachers stuttering, while powering threw the text book.

After a while, their classes were finished for the day and it was time to go to dinner, with enough time to return their Book bags to their room, Harry and John met up at the moving staircase and then headed to their room, after that task was done they headed down to the great hall and sat in their usually seats. Half way threw dinner, Harry and John had to jump from their seats, as a paste red colored spell lanced past them and impacted the very portion of bench they had been sitting on.

Everyone in the hall grew silent, before an arrogant and superior toned voice demanded, "Potter I demand a honor duel," with the rule, Harry could not so say 'no' now and said, "I accept your duel, noon Saturday here," before repairing his busted seat with John and sat down. Throughout altercation Minerva watched with mental curse, ' _that stupid Decree Dumbledore had posted is going to potentially kill several students and it looks as though he does not even care,_ ' with a thought and an afterthought, as she see the grin of his face. While also watching Dumbledore had a smug smile, which turned to a frown when Harry dictated the time he had wished to duel and attempted to use legitimacy to influence Harry decision and let Draco decide, but all that happen was Dumbledore again met Harry mental guardian.

Knowing he couldn't change Harrys mind, Dumbledore stood up and say, "Very well the between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, will be arranged for the Saturday at noon," as he looked at them, before enquiring, "If you are unable to duel, who will you choose as a second?" hoping to himself that Harry will choose his minion Ron Weasley and was disappointed, as Harry spoke up, "John Charles Potter," indicating his brother and Draco chose, "Vincent Crabbe," after he sized them up. Once getting their seconds, Dumbledore asked, "Any other stipulations?" which was when Draco called out, "No contact," to the nod of Harry.

Once Dumbledore got all the answers he need, he then ordered the hall to resume their previous activities and the hall began eating again. After tea everyone flocked to their rooms to write notes to their parents and tell them about the duel, why they were allowing students to duel like this and whom they expect to win (A.K.A. the Slytherins were bragging about who the boy who lived is gonna lose), before going on to other things and then posted the letters using their postal owls. But for Dumbledore though, it was a little bit different: he was fuming and in his anger half of his office was in disarray when he returned from dinner, ' _This was not how it was supposed to be! The brat was meant to chose Ron, why didn't he? Is he not even friends with him? Like I planned them to be!_ ' while surveying his office.

"That boy needs to wake up and see that I am his master," said Dumbledore out loud, thinking on how turn things back to his favor and then his eye began twinkling, ' _Yes that'll do nicely, if I use power enhancing charms on Mr. Crabbe, then I can use him to kill John and then label the murder as an accident, the Crabbe family will come flocking to me and I'll gain more slaves in Voldemorts court,_ ' before he started to draw out his plan on a much more broader term.

Throughout the remaining days, all anyone would ever talk about is: Draco's duel against Harry, it had become a source of contention with staff that just wanted to teach their students and couldn't because they couldn't focus. For the Potters however it was a source of annoyance, with several people asking if they could be Harry's second instead, Harry held firm and declined their office, most immediately when the older students tried to use seduction to change his mind, but the request were in the minority as Harry and John spent their free time studying for their homework or assisting Madam Pomfree in the medical ward (a place even the most bravest Gryffindor would not dare to tread) and therefore unable to be asked.

Finally the day came, and Hogwarts was now filled with the public, hoping to watch Harry prove to them that he was the second coming of Merlin or watch Draco proves blood superiority. The great hall was converted into a dueling arena, with a raised platform, dozens of seats and stand, on top of the platform stood Professor Filius Flitwick who as the resident Duel Master was umpiring the duel.

Once the stadium filled with many wizards and witches, Professor Flitwick stepped up to the microphone and announced, "Wizards and Witches, today we have a treat, a honor duel between Scion Draco Malfoy of the Noble Family of Malfoy and scion Harry Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Family of Potter," as he introduce the duelist: Draco walked up the stairs wearing: the Malfoy Battle Robes, made from the finest Basilisk and Dragonhide in Black and green, along with a mantle that looked to big for his body, and after Harry Potter was announced, Harry walked up the stage wearing: a black suit, silver dress shirt, dress shoes and a black tie, over that was his white medical coat and around his waist was the Gamer Driver.

"So that explain how much he knows of medicine," Poppy said, as she recognized the style of coat Harry wore, beside her Minerva asked, "What explains so much, Poppy?" "The coat Minerva is what muggle healers wear in their hospitals, doctors especially?" answered Poppy, to the pride of James and Lily whom were standing next to them, "It is also a sign of achievement, recognition for passing their Medical Decree," added Poppy, making Minevra think that when the boys (as she notices John in the same gear) graduate from Hogwarts they'll apply for a position in St. Mungos. Elsewhere in the hall, a man in a pinstripe suit, wearing a bowler hat and a man that looked similar to Draco Malfoy, were speaking about Harrys choice of attire, "Interesting choice on Mr. Potters part wouldn't you say Lucius?" said the man in the Pinstripe suit, "Indeed Cornelius, an immaculate suit and overcoat, definitely gives him a professional feel to him," responds the older Draco, as appraised the suit approvingly and with the tap from his wife, he then notice a similar dressed John Potter.

In another part of the hall, Ron Weasley was watching with his family; sulkingly depressed that it was not him helping Harry and wishing John would die, to help him achieve his mission of becoming friends with Harry, given to him by: Dumbledore, as Dumbledore himself was hiding, but not really hiding in the opposite corner of where the Weasley, so he can use his power enhancing charms without been seen. Ginny was also there, as no one could look after her at the Burrow seeing as everyone was at Hogwarts for this event, watching with her family as the cute boy who saved her, defend himself against a bruised ego: Draco Malfoy.

Back on the stage, the 2 boys met in the middle and bow to each other, then at Flitwicks command of, "Okay now walk 5 paces back from the centerline," the boys walked back and then turned to one another, getting into a battle stance, lowering themselves down, Draco assumed the typical power stance to capitalize on offence quickly and Harry went into a wandless pose, as his hands projected a ring of glyphs and runes, that were unrecognizable to the Wizarding community. Seeing the 2 were ready, Flitwick then says, "As this handkerchief (bring out the item) hits the floor, you may begin," throwing t the Handkerchief into the air. Several minutes passed, before it hit the floor and when it did, Draco went on the offensive with, "Averta staktum," blasting his spell.

With the spells speed, Harry raised his hands in fast and complicated gestures, as he chants, "Su Sharu Rindo Ashinya, Bato Eimi Ogu Suverudo," forming a barrier made from butterflies of magical energy, the spell impacted the barrier and it held strongly, before the spell dispersed and then Harry countered with another chant, "Sea Surita Fimu Guron Vindo," shoot boomerang like blades of green light at Draco. Harrys counter had knocked Draco off the stage, allowing Harry to gain a point for a ring out. Silence had reigned, at the quickest round in dueling history as the even more ego driven Draco got up and tried to make his way to the stage, but he was stopped by a voice, "Stop Draco dear, you have lost," he turns to the voice and see his mother walking to him, with his father who had an unreadable expression of his face.

"Mother please, this peasant has insulted me time and time again, with his status and title, he must be made an example of," Draco declared, **SLAP** echoes threw the hall, as Lucius lowered his hand and retorted, "You do well not to talk back to your mother Draco," watching Harry as he carries himself professional off the stage to his friends and family, before Lucius turns his attention his son and states, "And from what I hear from your professors, it is clear that you are trying to do the same thing when you use my name to get out of punishments or get threw school without studying," to his son, whom had just got redder and redder, with embarrassment.

Once his son was dealt with, Lucius moved over to the Potter family and bowed saying, "Scion Potter, I Lord Malfoy of Malfoy apologize for the grievance my heir has given you, rest assured that I will be speaking to him about this at a later date," to the silence of the hall, many thought, ' _What Lucius is been humble,_ ' while some looked at Draco and thought differently, ' _Of course Draco had insulted his families honor and slacked off, hoping to use his fathers name to get where he wants and what he wants._ ' Answering Lucius' apology, Harry said, "Rise Lord Malfoy, you maybe Draco's father but you can't control his actions or beliefs and I don't blame you for your sons decisions, therefore apology accepted," holding out his hand, which when Lucius returned to his full height, he shook to signify the end of hostilities between both families.

Back with the remaining Malfoys, Narcissa watched on with a regal appearance and a barely visible small, knowing that the Potter scion could have demanded the Malfoy lordship as payment for her son's actions, but didn't shows that he is above petty grievances and mature, looking at her son to see: immaturity at it's finest. Watching from his corner, an angry Professor Dumbledore had different beliefs thinking, ' _Harry must not interact with the death eaters, they may cause him to turn off the path I am still paving for him,_ ' as he watched the scene, ' _Looks like I may not be able to use Malfoy in my schemes, but I can still use Ron though,_ ' as an after thought.

With his thoughts in order, Dumbledore dismisses himself from the hall and goes to check on his other side project: The Philosopher Stone, his bait for Voldemort. Back in the Hall, Fudge took over from Flitwick as master of ceremonies to congratulate Harry on his victory and asked to name his prize, when Harry said, "I wish for no prize or award of physical value, but to have Draco leave me, my family and friends alone, his constant belief in his superiority is causing his grades to slip and studies to be ignored, my price is that he leaves the students of Hogwarts alone for the duration of our education," to the agreement of those whom had been bullied by: Draco Malfoy. Hearing the terms of the victory price, both Lucius and Narcissa looked at their son with a face that says, 'We will talk about this later.'


	19. All hallowed evening Part 1

_**Chapter 17-All hallowed evening Part 1**_

It has being a month since the duel, and the school has become a lot quieter, due to an ego stomping and dressing down by his parents, Draco had toed the line and started to focus more on his studies, a blessed relief for those he bullied and antagonized. But while Draco had been subdued, Ron had not and it was clear to not only the students, but the majority of the staff (The ones who cared about their students' education), and would cause trouble just by entering a room or arriving to class late, loudly and then argue with the teacher, when they give him a detention.

It was not even half way threw the month – when Ron received his 60th howler from his mother, when the schools inhabitants realized that he was trying to use a non existent friendship between him, Harry and John, that they felt it was time for an intervention, so they all tried to get his older brothers to talk to him and they do, but it seems Ronald Weasleys head was to far up his own ass that talking never work (Percy mainly got the brunt of it and the twins had to much of a joker rep. to be taken seriously).

But Rons problem all came down to a head, when the 66th howler from his mother said, "If you can not take your studies seriously, we will pull you out and home school you until you are 50 years old," in a rafter shaking voice. After this howler, Dumbledore felt it was time to take matters into his own hands, the first order of business was to stop the howlers for Ron, so he set an appointment with the boy for the Saturday and set about helping him get threw his school work, second order was for Ron to cut back on trying to be Harrys friend.

With his mothers threat lingering in his mind, Ron finally buckled down and took his studies seriously, but it was too late with: 10 outstanding assignments, 5 late assessments and numeras down right failed to attend classes, but Dumbledores appointment was a blessed in disguise, as the Headmaster worked with him to complete the outstanding work and thanks to a knowledge transfer charm, Ron mentally knew what he needed for his missing classes, and so after working on his late assessments, Ron was now freed from his studies and was able to work on getting the rest of his work done.

With both Draco and Ron effectively curb stomped, Dumbledore had to begin to look elsewhere for his plans to use Harry, sure Ron was still useful to him but with his mother's threat, he could not do too much without it going back to his mother and he could not create a rivalry between: Harry and Draco, because Harry is not threatened by Draco in any form, then there was John, the fake James and the fake Lily, who were they and how did they trick the veritaserum, he simply refused to belief in true revival and that rubbish about the: gamer virus and Bugsters. Surveying his office, spying the now dead and shattered wards, that monitored the blood wards of the now deceased Dursley home, as well as the burnt out wardstone he used to anchor the wards to the house and Petunia, remembering the day he went to confirm the deaths of the Dursleys:

 _ **Flashback (1 month before start of term):**_

 _A loud crap, split the ears of the most sensitive listeners and herald the arrival of the most unwelcome man to the street, striding forth the man waved a stick in his hand and turned his purple robes into a crisp purple suit, which looked garish and out of place. The arrival of the man in any other location would have had him swamped with sheepeople asking to help with a problem or dispute, but here to his chagrin as he was not welcome, this man with his long-ass silver beard (that he applies a charm to make it glow) is named: Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Once his suit was fully transfigured, Albus moved to the house he had not visited in 10 years and hoped he'd never needed to, on the way he idly noticed the sign in the front garden saying: [_ _For Sale_ _], before he reached the front door however, a voice from next door asked, "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" turning to the voice, seeing it had belonged to a lovely young woman and said, "Yes my dear, I was wondering if you could tell me if a Petunia Dursley was home?!" "Sir the Dursleys have been dead for 6 months! A blessing in disguise for their nephew if you asked me," with the confirmation of his pawns, Dumbledore thanked the woman and left, to get a confirmation from his squib pawn._

 _After get a 'yes' from the squib, Dumbledore left to returned to the school and once he arrived, he destroyed his office, in a rage that shook the foundations of the school to its core. With the office destroyed, Dumbledore returned stealthily to the Dursley house disable the wards and retrieve the wardstone._

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Returning to the present, Dumbledore shook his head to clear it and concentrated on the task at hand: Minister Fudge had sent him an emergency owl, notifying him of a Wizengamot meeting to discuss and approve of some new law that had been submitted, on the other hand was a letter from the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, who had received a complaint regarding his newest Educational Decree and concern for the safety of students, it was a request to Dumbledore to have the decree removed to prevent the accidental deaths of students that end up taking the duel to far and since he no longer has a need for the decree, Dumbledore was all to happy to remove it and save himself the headache of more post for the Governors. As the Wizengamot meeting was more important than that of the decree, Dumbledore prepared for the journey to the ministry.

While this was going on, Harry, John, Neville and the girls they were friends with, had begun to enjoy a Ron free schooling, deciding to spend it with a lakeside picnic, with couple of card games (muggle and magical) and a gobstone tournament. What they had not known was that they had been watched, from her office overlooking the lake, Minerva observed knowing their classwork was as up to date as possible and allowed them the time for their fun, as it kept them out of trouble they have earned it after all.

Another casual observer had been Dumbledore, before he was called away by his paperwork – paperwork he tries to hand off to others or postpones as long as possible, but he couldn't concentrate will his plans for Harry becoming even more pear shaped as the year goes on, forcing him to think of backup plans and backup plan for the backup plans. Later in the day, within a large foyer fireplaces became a alight with green fire, as they ejected several wizards and witches, who of which made their way to the lift, it was this seen that presented itself to the headmaster of Hogwarts, as Dumbledore joined the mass of people heading for the courtrooms.

Down in the courtroom, seats of the lords or ladies were beginning to fill up and once the seats were filled, Dumbledore took his seat as the Chief Wizard and the meeting was on the way. The meeting was long and mostly contained ego stroking, as the Minister brought forth several new laws he had been 'suggested' to pass, with only 3 of them been passed: the Family Restoration Act – to allow an heir to have multiple wives, the Register of new Dark artifacts – Listing a dangerous artifact as dark or evil (this time it was a muggle toaster oven) and Dark spell registration – update the list of dangerous spells (Lucius found a rare spell in Japan that could be used to block the killing curse).

All in all, the meeting went without a hitch, even if they laws were unimportant to Dumbledore (especially the F.R.A.) and called the meeting adjourned. In the days following the meeting, the Potter family was kept busy by: many families requesting a marriage contract for Harry or John, most of which had been turned back due to the heiress being several years older than the boys. The boys were also kept busy during their class time, so they had to balance school and politics each day, but when they aren't in class, they are being chased over the school by: their fan girls.

The chases finally stopped, when they were caught by: Dumbledore, who proceeded to give them detentions for endangering the school populas or rather: complicate his plans to make Harry a martyr for the war and re-align his status a Merlin of the new age. As the days after the meeting turned to weeks, the school became abuzz with thoughts on Halloween and the costume party, Dumbledore was arranging (for fun) and for the occasion the headmaster had invited the public to the school to celebrate the day, knowing full well that a servant of Voldemort will try and use the time to get the Stone.

 _Time skip to October 31_ _st_ _:_

It was finally time, the day of Halloween and the party that night, had arrived with the whole having a day off to prepare their costumes and make sure their parents had gotten their invites (muggleborns included). In the room of the Potters: Harry and John, along with their friends had their clothes for the party laid out on their beds, on Harry bed was his costume of: Yugi Muto of the Yugioh series, complete with: Deck, duel disk prop, Wig and Violet tinted contact lens, along with Hermiones Asuna's Berserk Healer outfit with: Rapier and wand, and Daphne's Vampire costume. John's bed was filled with: his Yusei Fudo gear, Padma's banshee suit and Lavenders Siren costume, around the other parts of the quarters were: Pavarti's mermaid suit, Tracey's Hydra suit and Susan's Auror gear.


End file.
